Presente para um escorpiano
by Lola Spixii
Summary: No aniversário de Miro, Camus quer presenteá-lo com algo especial. Mas, até que consiga encontrar esse presente, vai lembrar de muitas situações que passou ao lado do escorpiano. CAPÍTULO 6 PUBLICADO (song cap)
1. Capítulo 1

Camus andava distraído pelas ruas movimentadas de Atenas. Corria os olhos pelas vitrines com certa displicência na certeza de que, quando encontrasse O presente, o reconheceria. Sim, o francês não queria comprar UM presente para o aniversariante, mas sim O presente. O único problema era que o aniversário de Miro seria dali há uma semana e ele ainda não tinha nem idéia do que esse presente seria.

Isso tudo era, para ele, muito desgastante, não tinha o mínimo prazer em "ir às compras", não no sentido amplo da expressão. Era um homem de extremo bom-gosto e exigente como consumidor, por isso, quando gostava de alguma loja ou produto, logo se tornava cliente fiel, evitando que perdesse o seu tempo em buscas infindáveis por qualquer besteirinha. Achava isso uma completa irracionalidade.

Acontece que ele já havia percorrido todas as suas lojas preferidas, revirado pilhas de roupas, perfumes, jóias e uma infinidade de outros objetos... nada disso era O presente que ele estava procurando. Procurava por algo que não fosse a cara dele, mas sim a cara do grego, queria algo que o surpreendesse pela originalidade e, se para encontrar essa "coisa" fosse necessário perder horas do seu dia caminhando aleatoriamente pelas ruas do centro de Atenas, assim o faria. Aliás, essa situação por si só já tinha muito mais a cara do escorpiano do que a dele.

Lembrou-se do primeiro aniversário de Miro que passaram juntos, como namorados e da briga que tiveram 3 dias antes. Isso foi há quase dois anos atrás, e marcou profundamente o relacionamento dos dois como sendo o primeiro real indício de que poderiam dar certo se ambos cedessem um pouco. Por que até então nem eles mesmos se arriscariam a afirmar alguma coisa sobre o seu futuro.

FlashBack

– Inteligente, eficiente, integro... acho que só faltou ela dizer que você era bom de cama... – Miro estava visivelmente irritado.

Camus havia acabado de receber a notícia, da própria Athena em uma reunião que contava com a presença de todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, que ele fora escolhido para Mestre Interino do Santuário e que precisaria fazer uma viagem urgente para Asgard.

– Do jeito que ela falou... parece que vocês se conhecem profundamente – disse reforçando o duplo sentido do "profundamente", enquanto o francês continuava escolhendo algumas peças de roupa para levar em sua primeira viagem no novo cargo.

Athena ainda não havia se decidido sobre o nome do próximo Mestre do Santuário, mas precisava de alguém que desempenhasse essa função provisoriamente, alguém que a ajudasse a manter o Santuário em ordem. E, segundo a própria Deusa, Camus era o Cavaleiro que apresentava as qualidades necessárias para desempenhar satisfatoriamente essa função, sem se apegar à ela.

– Leva esse suéter aqui, você fica bem sexy nele, ela vai gostar – disse com ironia, puxando o suéter cor de creme de dentro de uma gaveta e jogando com raiva dentro da mala aberta sobre a cama.

Fazia apenas 2 meses que os dois namoravam, e, apesar de evitarem ficar juntos em público, era óbvio para todos que havia algo a mais do que amizade entre os dois. Mas as diferenças de temperamento entre eles geravam brigas e discussões intermináveis, que conferiam certo ar de instabilidade ao relacionamento.

– E isso aqui também – disse retirando agora uma sunga vermelho sangue de dentro de uma outra gaveta. Ele mesmo havia dado de presente para o aquariano, mas nunca havia conseguido faze-lo usar – talvez ela seja mais persuasiva que eu – atirando a peça sobre Camus.

Agora o grego estava quase conseguindo que o outro perdesse a paciência, e era mesmo melhor que Camus entrasse logo na discussão, por que a cada segundo que se mantinha alheio à cena de Miro, mais a raiva do escorpiano aumentava e ele ia se tornando capaz de dizer e fazer coisas cada vez piores.

– Então é por isso que você não quer assumir publicamente o nosso relacionamento... Como vão ficar os seus casos paralelos quando essas piranhas souberem que você trepa comigo? – disse aos gritos já com lágrimas nos olhos, sabia que essa seria a sua última cena solo.

Camus passou a mão pelo rosto, demonstrando que a sua paciência havia realmente acabado.

– Chega, Miro – falou com a voz firme, finalmente encarando o escorpiano.

– Chega de que? De falar a verdade? – disse se aproximando de Camus.

– Dessa sua maluquice. Será que você não consegue perceber o papel ridículo que está fazendo?

– Te amar é um papel ridículo?

– Sentir ciúme de Athena é.

– Eu aposto que Athena, as servas e até as amazonas são muito parecidas quando tiram a roupa e abrem as per..

– Cala a boca – avançando para cima de Miro, segurando-o pelos braços e lançando-lhe um olhar odioso – eu não vou deixar você terminar de falar um absurdo desses – a reação violenta do aquariano silenciou Miro.

– Você já falou muito, agora vai ouvir – disse empurrando o outro para a cama, obrigando-o a sentar-se.

– Se você desconfia tanto assim de mim, por que continua comigo, hein, Miro?

Aquelas palavras entraram como milhares de facas no peito do escorpiano. Por alguns segundos ele ficou paralisado sem conseguir mover um músculo sequer, qualquer xingamento seria menos doloroso do que aquela pergunta. Sem que ele percebesse os olhos voltaram a ser inundados por lágrimas e, assim que conseguiu reunir forças, tratou de abaixar a cabeça e cobrir o rosto com as mãos, na inútil tentativa de esconder do outro o quão profundo fora o seu golpe.

Camus observava Miro com o seu mais petulante ar de superioridade, esperava para retomar a discussão a qualquer momento. Sabia exatamente tudo o que devia dizer para o outro agora, sabia até o que ele responderia, os argumentos de ambos eram sempre pequenas variações sobre o mesmo tema.

– Olha pra mim, Miro – as palavras vieram num tom de ordem, a qual o grego não demonstrou nenhum interesse em obedecer.

Assim como não parecia demonstrar o mínimo interesse em gritar, xingar, argumentar ou sequer em parar com toda aquela choradeira. O escorpiano dizia, de um jeito muito peculiar, que não queria continuar com aquela discussão absurda, com aquela troca de ofensas.

E, de alguma forma, Camus compreendeu. Não que o aquariano fosse um completo insensível como a maioria no Santuário imaginava, Miro bem sabia que ele não era, mas tinha uma certa dificuldade em perceber essas pequenas pistas, as pequenas e subjetivas dicas que o escorpiano às vezes deixava. Porém, de alguma estranha e mágica forma, Camus conseguiu, naquele exato momento, compreender que Miro sofria por não conseguir controlar o seu ciúme, que se arrependia de tudo o que dissera.

O francês via Miro quase como um kamikaze, que não hesita em se afogar em suas próprias emoções pois, como ele mesmo gostava de dizer, preferia sofrer a não sentir nada, a ter o coração vazio. A raiva que sentia do escorpiano ia, pouco a pouco, evaporando, até que já quase não se lembrasse do por quê tivera esse sentimento dentro de si alguns momentos antes. Sentia vontade de proteger Miro, protegê-lo do próprio instinto suicida que tem o escorpião quando se sente acuado.

Mas não era tão simples, não era simplesmente sentar ao lado de Miro na cama e oferecer-lhe colo para que terminasse de chorar e, em seguida, pedisse desculpas. Por que se Miro tinha defeitos, Camus também tinha, e não eram poucos. Além da natural dificuldade para perceber as sutilezas das reações de Miro, quando as percebia era absolutamente difícil para Camus aceitar e responder a elas, assim como a qualquer outro estímulo que não fosse captado por um dos seus 5 sentidos. Não conseguia confiar no que seu coração dizia, apesar de ter certeza de que dizia a verdade.

Tinha medo de parecer um idiota apaixonado, de parecer ter sido facilmente manipulado pelo astuto escorpiano, enfim, tinha medo de parecer estar perdendo o controle.

Se Miro soubesse o que passava pela mente de Camus naquele momento, se tivesse acesso ao drama que o aquariano estava vivendo apenas para conseguir ouvir a sua intuição, certamente exibiria o seu sorriso mais debochado e diria, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

– Depois eu que sou o fútil! Não percebe que está se preocupando mais com a sua imagem do que com você mesmo?

Era essa a lição que Miro tentava ensiná-lo diariamente e que só agora ele estava disposto a aprender.

Já havia alguns segundos que apenas podia-se ouvir no quarto do aquariano os soluços chorosos de Miro, foi quando Camus se sentiu preparado para fazer a sua parte e, finalmente, acabar com todo aquele sofrimento, dele e do outro. Abaixou-se em frente ao grego, permitindo que ficassem, mais ou menos, da mesma altura. Com um gesto carinhoso levou suas mãos até as mãos do outro, puxando-as para longe do rosto, que se encontrava completamente molhado pelas lágrimas.

– Vamos, meu anjo, olha pra mim – disse com a voz mais amorosa que foi capaz.

Miro se surpreendeu, aquilo não estava no roteiro que as brigas entre eles costumavam seguir. Mas, diferentemente de Camus, ele não levou nem 2 segundos para entender que o aquariano, assim como ele próprio, estava se esforçando para que aquilo tudo não durasse mais. Sem movimentar a cabeça levantou os olhos, já vermelhos e inchados pelo choro, encontrando os do outro.

Camus levou uma das mãos ao queixo do grego, fazendo com que ele levantasse finalmente a cabeça. Em seguida, pôs-se a ajeitar delicadamente os cabelos de Miro que caíam sobre a face, posicionando os fios rebeldes atrás das orelhas em uma seqüência de gestos muito amáveis.

– Eu já te dei algum motivo para desconfiar de mim, Miro? – a pergunta não tinha um tom desafiador ou de cobrança, mas causou certo desconforto em Miro.

Ele tentou voltar a abaixar a cabeça mas Camus o impediu novamente pousando os dedos delicadamente no queixo de Miro que, como não podia esconder o rosto, permitiu que uma lágrima solitária saltasse dos olhos, tendo logo a sua trajetória interrompida por mais um gesto delicado de Camus.

– Me desculpa, que pergunta boba...

– Tudo bem...

Ficaram se olhando como se não acreditassem no rumo inédito que aquela "briga" estava tomando.

– Vem, você precisa lavar o rosto, essa cara de choro não combina com você, gosto de vê-lo sorrindo. Você fica ainda mais lindo quando sorri, sabia? – Camus disse em uma tentativa desesperada de amenizar um pouco o clima. Acabou conseguindo arrancar um sorriso de canto de boca de Miro.

Camus o pegou pela mão e o foi guiando até o banheiro, como se Miro não conhecesse aquele caminho...

– Esquece tudo o que eu disse... – disse enquanto era puxado por Camus até o banheiro.

– Você disse alguma coisa? – franzindo a testa, novamente tentando descontrair.

Miro, percebendo que o aquariano estava fazendo de tudo para que a discussão de minutos atrás fosse esquecida, resolveu ajudar também.

– Só não esquece a parte em que eu disse que eu te amo.

– O quê? – fazendo uma cara divertida de interrogação, apertando os olhos como se realmente estivesse tentando entender o que o escorpiano dizia.

– Eu te amo.

Camus puxou o outro para um abraço cheio de amor.

– Eu também te amo – disse ao ouvido do escorpiano, provocando-lhe arrepios.

Logo estavam trocando beijos e carícias sobre a cama do aquariano. Aliás, se havia algo em que os dois sempre se entendiam muito bem, era sexo. E foi justamente devido à essa forte atração entre eles que o relacionamento havia tido início. Começaram quando, após tomarem algumas na festa de aniversário de Aioria acabaram trocando carícias mais ousadas atrás da Casa de Leão. Mas a verdade é que sempre sentiram muito mais do que amizade um pelo outro, só que não acreditavam que seriam correspondidos da forma que gostariam. Camus não queria se deixar envolver pelo escorpiano por que sabia bem de sua fama de garanhão, sabia que Miro era capaz de se apaixonar e desapaixonar no mesmo dia, que seria difícil conseguir fidelidade dele. Já Miro, tinha medo que Camus não aprofundasse a relação da forma que ele exigiria, já que o aquariano tinha um apego levemente exagerado à sua liberdade e individualidade. Então, a única desculpa que tinham para ficarem juntos era o sexo sem compromisso.

E era no sexo que Camus liberava a sua faceta mais imprevisível, era nos momentos de maior intimidade dos dois que ele se permitia abandonar qualquer racionalismo e Miro adorava vê-lo assim, tão humano. Era simplesmente fascinante para o grego observar as alterações que seus toques provocavam no sempre impassível francês. Camus chegava, com o total consentimento de Miro, a ser violento uma noite, para na noite seguinte paparicar o escorpiano como a uma criança, e o contrário também acontecia quando era Miro quem ficava no controle. Eram capazes de passar horas nas preliminares ou então de se satisfazerem com uma rapidinha de menos de 10 minutos. Os outros jamais acreditariam que Camus podia ser assim, tão... quente, e Miro também não tinha o mínimo interesse em revelar essas intimidades entre os dois para ninguém, podia acabar despertando o interesse de alguns.

Mas o fato é que, se no começo ambos faziam questão de classificar esses encontros como furtivos e casuais, direcionados apenas ao prazer, o tempo acabou revelando uma realidade diferente. Miro solicitava com cada vez maior freqüência a presença de Camus em suas noitadas, e o aquariano começava a arrastar Miro para os programas que ele costumava fazer sozinho, como assistir à peças teatro, visitar museus. Aos poucos um trazia o outro mais para dentro do seu "universo" e logo estavam dormindo a acordando juntos, dia após dia, nesse momento já não era apenas sexo, então resolveram iniciar um relacionamento mais sério.

Miro acordou no dia seguinte sentindo no copo os efeitos da noite de amor com Camus e, como o quarto ainda estava bastante escuro, ele imaginou que ainda encontraria o aquariano ao seu lado. Porém, quando esticou o braço para o lado da cama geralmente ocupado por Camus, percebeu que estava sozinho e levantou sobressaltado.

Reparou que as cortinas estavam fechadas, Camus costumava "esquecer" as cortinas abertas quando levantava, sempre bem antes do escorpiano. Essa era uma forma de fazer com que Miro acordasse um pouco mais cedo do que de costume, recebendo os primeiros raios de Sol da manhã pelo rosto.

Olhou para o relógio localizado sobre a mesa de cabeceira, eram quase 10 horas, já passava muito do horário do vôo do aquariano. Miro levantou-se e abriu as cortinas observando o lindo dia de Sol que fazia lá fora. Agora com o quarto iluminado pôde perceber o bilhete embaixo do relógio, imediatamente o tomou e leu.

"Bom dia, meu anjo! Espero que não tenha se assustado ao acordar e não me encontrar ao seu lado. Sei que deve estar fazendo uma cara de "menino mimado que foi contrariado" agora, mas me deixe explicar o por quê de eu não tê-lo acordado antes de partir."

– É bom que tenha uma boa explicação para isso Camus de Aquário – disse para si mesmo com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu mesmo levantei um pouco atrasado e, juro, até pensei em te acordar antes de sair, mas quando me aproximei de você, parecia estar em um sono tão gostoso, que não tive coragem. Inclusive "lembrei" de fechar as cortinas para que pudesse descansar até um pouco mais tarde. Eu bem sei o quanto você aprecia uma boa noite de sono, se bem que nesse caso foi uma boa manhã de sono, mas acho que você não tem do que reclamar..."

– Convencido...

"Além do mais, tenho certeza que tudo o que precisávamos dizer um para o outro antes da minha partida foi dito na noite passada e você sabe que eu detesto despedidas. Espero que eu consiga estar de volta antes do dia 8 para que possa comemorar o seu aniversário contigo mas, caso eu não chegue à tempo, por favor, não deixe de se divertir devido à minha ausência. Sei o quanto você gosta de comemorar o seu aniversário e vou ficar chateado se souber que você deixou de fazê-lo por minha causa. Com amor e saudades, Camus."

– Lindinho, também vou sentir a sua falta.

"Obs.: Não esqueça de desligar e trancar tudo quando sair, as chaves estão na primeira gaveta da cômoda. E não faça muita bagunça!"

– Não seria ele se não tivesse essa recomendação – ria sozinho.

Miro já estava morrendo de saudades do outro, mas não conseguia ficar triste. Não tinha como ficar triste depois de uma noite daquelas, pela primeira vez sentia uma estranha certeza de que teriam muitos dias e muitos aniversários para passarem juntos.

Tomou um banho rápido e nem comeu nada antes de sair, pisando em nuvens, da Casa de Aquário em direção à de Peixes, precisava pensar na sua programação de aniversário.

Em pouco tempo chegou na 12a Casa e encontrou o seu habitante obviamente cuidando das suas rosas. Estava tão distraído em tal tarefa que nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

– Olá Frô! – com uma felicidade indisfarçável.

– Miro... está tudo bem? – imediatamente se levantando para falar com o escorpiano, tinha um ar de preocupado que divertiu Miro.

– Está tudo ótimo, Frô, tudo ótimo! – abriu os braços e se deixou cair no gramado do jardim onde se encontravam.

Afrodite fez uma cara de surpresa que provocou uma gostosa gargalhada em Miro, ainda deitado na grama.

– É você realmente parece estar muito bem... mas ontem... eu ouvi a discussão de vocês, acabou tão rápido que eu cheguei a pensar que tinham se matado.

Miro apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça, arrancou uma das rosas de Afrodite e pôs-se a sentir o seu aroma. Afrodite ficava cada vez mais intrigado.

– E o Camus, ele já foi pra Asgard, né?

– Frô – disse enquanto se levantava com a rosa na mão – acho que nós estamos, finalmente, nos entendendo. Essa noite foi a melhor noite da minha vida!

– Olha, eu ainda não entendi muito bem essa história, mas se você está assim tão feliz, fico mais despreocupado.

– Olha, eu vim até aqui para te pedir ajuda sobre a comemoração do meu aniversário.

– Jurava que você ia querer ficar trancado em casa na ausência dele.

– Ah, Afrodite, eu não sou tão previsível assim. Além do mais, talvez ele chegue à tempo.

Ficaram a manhã inteira discutindo onde, como e quando seria a comemoração do aniversário de Miro. Chegaram à conclusão que não tinham tempo para organizarem, eles mesmos, uma festa já que o aniversário de Miro seria dali há 3 dias, então reuniriam todos os amigos do escorpiano em uma boate badaladíssima de Atenas. No final daquele dia todos que Miro queria em sua festa já estavam devidamente avisados da data, horário e local.

Os preparativos eram tantos que os três dias passaram voando e, quando Miro se deu conta, já era o dia 8 de novembro, quase 11 da noite. Foi quando começou a se arrumar para a festa. Tomou um banho demorado, em seguida vestiu-se com uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa de botões branca com delicadas estampas tribais em vinho, as mangas iam displicentemente dobradas até os cotovelos. No dedo anelar da mão esquerda um belo anel de prata. Os sapatos marrons completavam o visual.

Miro não precisava de muita produção para chamar atenção, o jeito magnético, associado ao rosto perfeito e ao corpo esculpido por anos de treinamento já eram suficientes para que não passasse despercebido onde quer que fosse. Mas naquela produção estava simplesmente deslumbrante, e ele sabia disso. Entrou no seu esportivo preto e guiou ate a Casa de Peixes, onde Afrodite já o esperava. Seguiram para boate, animadíssimos.

Foram dos últimos a chegarem e Miro passou quase 1 hora sendo cumprimentado e felicitado por seus convidados. Depois dessa maratona de beijos e abraços, começou a se divertir. Para Miro, se divertir em uma boate era quase sinônimo de dançar e seduzir. Cada movimento do escorpiano na pista de dança era acompanhado por dezenas de olhares femininos e masculinos, totalmente inebriados pela sensualidade daquele ser. Mas, para surpresa geral, Miro não se mostrava interessado em nenhum deles. Ao contrário do que se esperava chegou mesmo a dispensar algumas moças mais atiradas que se aproximaram dele com intenções libidinosas.

As horas iam correndo e todos já estavam se arranjando. Afrodite investia pesado em Carlo, apesar de já haver levado várias negativas pela cara, agora parecia estar perto de conseguir alguma coisa com o italiano. Mu, depois de tomar 3 tequilas, alugava Shaka com um papo totalmente repetitivo sobre Saori, o ariano se sentira traído por Athena ter escolhido Camus e não ele para Mestre Interino. Shaka, por sua vez, tentava não perder a classe revelando os seus sentimentos sobre e para o Cavaleiro de Áries. Shura e Aioria já haviam desaparecido da festa com Shina e Marin, sabe-se lá para onde. Saga e Aioros discutiam, como já era de costume, em uma mesa isolada do lugar e Aldebaran divertia um grupo de cerca de 4 garotas com suas piadas e histórias fantásticas, essa era a tática que costumava usar para escolher a vítima do dia. Enfim, estava tudo correndo normalmente.

Miro continuava na pista de dança, só que agora olhava com certa insistência para a porta de entrada da boate. Havia conseguido, até aquele momento, evitar pensar em Camus mas estava ficando mais difícil a cada minuto evitar pensar e sentir falta do aquariano. Repentinamente parou com os movimentos sensuais que acompanhavam o ritmo da musica que tocava e se dirigiu à Afrodite, interrompendo qualquer coisa entre ele e Carlo.

Pegou o Cavaleiro de Peixes pelo braço e o arrastou para longe do italiano, dizendo para ele, aos gritos, já que o som estava muito alto.

– Estou indo embora, Frô... estou muito cansado.

– Cansado? – as noitadas dos dois costumavam durar até o amanhecer e ainda não passava das 3 da madrugada, era óbvio para Afrodite o real motivo pelo qual Miro queria ir embora.

– Ele pediu para você se divertir, Miro, vai te congelar inteirinho se você não fizer isso – disse já apresentando alguns sinais do alto teor alcoólico do seu sangue.

– Será que ele não vem mesmo? – disse, entregando os pontos para Afrodite.

– Eu tenho certeza que ele virá assim que a nossa Deusa Athena – disse isso revirando os olhos com um deboche incrível – permitir.

– Eu sei...

Nesse momento foram interrompidos por uma voz que vinha de trás de Miro.

– Será que eu mereço um minuto da atenção do aniversariante?

Aquelas palavras, ou melhor, aquela voz soava como a mais maravilhosa música aos ouvidos de Miro, que imediatamente se virou em busca do seu dono e nem viu quando Afrodite saiu de perto dos dois de fininho.

– Desculpe ter demorado – disse já olhando Miro nos olhos.

Camus vestia uma calça verde musgo e o suéter cor de creme, estava lindo mas aquela roupa, definitivamente, não combinava nada com o ambiente da boate, certamente tinha vindo direto do aeroporto para a festa.

Miro sentia vontade de abraça-lo, beija-lo, mas resolveu que não agiria impulsivamente, afinal o relacionamento deles ainda não era algo público. Camus, percebendo a tensão nos olhos do outro, resolveu parar com aquela tortura.

– Parabéns, meu anjo – disse passando uma das mãos pela nuca de Miro e o puxando para um beijo, deixando o escorpiano confuso. Camus nunca fora de demonstrações públicas de afeto, não esperaria por uma reação dessas mesmo que todos já soubessem dos dois.

– Por que você fez isso... na frente de todo mundo... – Miro disse ainda sem entender muito bem a atitude de Camus, depois de terminado o beijo.

– O que eu posso fazer se eu te amo? – disse envolvendo o escorpiano pela cintura mantendo os corpos o mais próximos possível.

– Eu também, e você não imagina o quanto, lindinho – Miro tinha que admitir que, quando queria, Camus conseguia ser bastante sedutor.

– Infelizmente eu não tive como comprar nada...

– O meu presente já está aqui.

Dessa vez foi Miro quem o puxou para um beijo. Passaram o resto da noite juntos, surpreendendo a todos com os olhares, toques e beijos carinhosos que trocaram até o amanhecer, quando foram, juntos, para a Casa de Aquário.

**000000**

_Nossa, em pensar que eu queria escrever essa fic para publicar no aniversario do Miro... hahaha... e ainda pensei que seria one-shot! O fato é que agora já estou pensando essa fic em 3 capitulos._

_Outra reclamação, queria ter colocado um lemon nesse capítulo mas não consegui... sei lá, outro bloqueio mental desse ser humano que sou eu!_

_Agora uma observação, fiquei quase um dia inteiro pensando nos apelidinhos carinhosos que eles usariam, cheguei à meu anjo e lindinho, nada original, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui. Agora, chamar o Miro de meu anjo, no mínimo é uma grande ironia!_

_Mas, olhem, muita emoção estar escrevendo pela primeira vez com esse que é o meu casal preferido de CDZ._

_Bjinhos!_

_Lola Carilla Spixii_


	2. Capítulo 2

A festa na 5a Casa rolava animada, Aioria estava completando 22 anos e isso só acontece uma vez na vida de um leonino, portanto precisavam comemorar. E, como qualquer bom leonino, se havia alguma coisa no mundo que o fazia feliz, essa coisa era a sua festa de aniversário, afinal, ter uma festa inteira para comemorar o seu nascimento o colocava exatamente no local que ele mais adorava, o centro das atenções.

Aioria não mediu esforços para que a festa fosse realmente inesquecível, comida e bebida em fartura, a decoração digna de um palácio, música da melhor qualidade e o aniversariante reinando como o Sol no meio dos seus convidados. Estava tudo perfeito.

A noite avançou agradável e sem maiores surpresas. Aioria era um excelente anfitrião e ainda tinha pique para mais umas cinco horas de comemoração quando os convidados começaram a ir embora, cobrindo-o de elogias pela maravilhosa festa. Aos poucos a 5a Casa foi esvaziando e, quando se deu conta apenas ainda estavam presentes os companheiros, Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Depois que Athena os trouxera de volta do submundo dificilmente conseguiam se reunir daquela maneira, todos os nobres cavaleiros da mais alta patente do Santuário, sem horários a cumprir. Uma oportunidade como aquela não podia ser perdida e todos concordaram que a festa deles só terminaria bem depois que o último convidado de Aioria fosse embora. Ainda bem que Marin não demorou muito para se tocar disso e, assim que percebeu que a bendita Confraria Dourada estava novamente reunida, tratou de ir para o alojamento das amazonas o mais rápido que pôde.

A namorada de Aioria nem bem havia posto os pés fora da Casa de Leão e as piadinhas sórdidas começaram, tendo como foco o próprio aniversariante. Obviamente, Aioria se negou a informar a freqüência com que faziam sexo e posição em que mais facilmente Marin chegava ao orgasmo. Certamente só não mandou um Cápsula do Poder nas fuças do engraçadinho por que o engraçadinho era o próprio irmão. A situação provocou uma gargalhada geral.

Logo aqueles poderosos homens, os mais importantes constituintes da guarda de Athena e revividos pela própria Deusa, estavam espalhados pelo chão, sem sapatos e, alguns, até sem camisa, colocando as fofocas em dia. Apesar de todos já estarem bem "soltinhos", Miro não permitia que o copo de ninguém ficasse vazio.

No momento em que Camus saiu da sala em direção à varanda estavam enchendo o Mu de perguntas sobre os sentimentos dele em relação à Saori, o pobre ariano, muito fraco para bebida, já começava a revelar coisas das quais ele, provavelmente, se arrependeria no dia seguinte. Estava até bastante divertido, mas Camus também já começava a sentir os efeitos do álcool e por isso foi para a varanda "pegar um ar".

O Cavaleiro de Aquário, juntamente com Miro, Afrodite e Shura, fazia parte do grupo que ainda tinha um mínimo de sobriedade. Só que, se os outros três haviam conseguido aquela resistência devido às constantes e regadas noitadas, Camus a havia conseguido durante o período em que treinou na Sibéria, quando apenas algumas doses de conhaque eram capazes de evitar que as células congelassem.

Sentado na mureta que delimitava a varanda na frente da 5a Casa, já descalço e com a camisa social cor de chumbo para fora da calça, esperava pacientemente que os seus sentidos voltassem ao normal e que a cabeça parasse um pouco de girar. A noite, sem Lua, estava absolutamente escura e as estrelas brilhavam com uma intensidade fascinante, a cada segundo a mais que observava o céu era como se pudesse ver um número ainda maior de estrelas, mas não sabia dizer se esse efeito estava sendo ou não causado pelo álcool.

Logo ele percebeu que as vozes alteradas dos companheiros se aproximavam dele.

– Então quer dizer que o Senhor Picolé acha que um aperto de mão e um beijo na boca são a mesma coisa...? – Aldebaran disse com a nítida intenção de provocar Camus, enquanto lhe dava um tapinha nas costas.

Camus, por 1 segundo não compreendeu o motivo daquele comentário.

– Quê?

– O Shaka estava nos contando da discussão acalorada que teve contigo sobre "os sentimentos implícitos nos gestos" – disse Carlo, parafraseando a forma como Shaka havia se referido à conversa.

– Ah, é disso que vocês estão falando... – disse demonstrando que tocar naquele assunto não causara nenhum desconforto.

– Que história é essa, Camus? – perguntou Miro, realmente curioso.

– Eu apenas estava tentando explicar para o Shaka que a relação entre um determinado gesto e os sentimentos é puramente cultural. Se em alguns lugares do mundo um aperto de mão é encarado como uma intimidade imensa, em outros lugares os amigos se cumprimentam com beijos na boca...

– Nossa, que cantada barata, hein, Camus... – Afrodite disse com desdém.

– Ele quis te cumprimentar assim, Shaka? – perguntou Miro, às gargalhadas. Tinha certeza de que Camus jamais se interessaria por Shaka, além do mais, não conseguia nem imaginar o francês, todo cheio de pose, passando uma cantada ridícula daquelas, mas não podia perder a chance de provocar o amigo aquariano.

Shaka não respondeu nada, dando margem para que os outros inferissem o que quisessem. O Cavaleiro de Virgem pensava que não seria tão mal ter o Cavaleiro de Aquário como admirador, o beijaria de bom-grado. Apesar de fazer um tipo intelectualóide que ele não apreciava muito, tinha que admitir que era bastante culto e inteligente, além de lindo. Seria até agradável tentar esquecer de Mu nos braços do francês. Foi removido dos seus pensamentos pelo próprio Camus.

– Shaka, será que você pode desmentir isso!? – disse olhando para o loiro.

– Ah, ele não tentou me beijar não, gente – disse com um certo desânimo.

– Eu não sabia que você era tão... moderninho, Camus – foi a vez de Saga disparar.

– Eu não sou "moderninho", apenas penso um pouco diferente de vocês – disse isso com um irritante ar de superioridade, que era especialidade dele – não tenho culpa se vocês...

– Então nos mostre – Afrodite o interrompeu.

– Como? – Camus sem entender.

– Você não disse que essa coisa de beijo na boca pode ser um simples cumprimento entre amigos, então... estamos entre amigos.

– Isso sim é uma cantada barata, Afrodite – Aioros morrendo de rir.

– Nada disso Sagitário, não sou eu o melhor amigo do Camus – Afrodite disse desviando o olhar para Miro e piscando para ele.

Todos seguiram o olhar de Afrodite, inclusive Camus.

– O Afrodite não tira essa idéia da cabeça – pensou o Escorpião enquanto devolvia um olhar reprovador para Afrodite.

– Se o Miro não se importar... – disse o aquariano antes que pudessem começar a fazer piada com a situação. Camus sabia que o melhor que tinha a fazer era demonstrar naturalidade, claro que ele nunca imaginara que aquela discussão boba com Shaka pudesse acabar colocando-o em uma situação como aquela, mas realmente não havia nada de mais em dar um "beijo de amigo" em Miro. Além do mais, estava sendo divertido vê-los todos chocados com algo tão sem importância.

– Eu só não garanto que você não vá se apaixonar, Camus – o escorpiano disse deixando de encarar Afrodite e voltando-se para Camus com um sorriso malicioso, no fundo duvidava que Aquário realmente o beijasse.

Camus se levantou da mureta mantendo o rosto impassível de sempre e, passando por entre todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, chegou até Miro e depositou um rápido beijo nos lábios do escorpiano. Todos ficaram paralisados frente a espontaneidade daquele gesto, principalmente Miro.

– Estão satisfeitos? – disse enquanto entrava de volta na Casa de Leão – Só espero que o meu círculo de amizades não aumente por causa disso.

Miro imediatamente voltou a observar Afrodite que demonstrava estar tão surpreendido quanto todos os outros. Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor na varanda e, um a um, os Cavaleiros foram entrando novamente na Casa de Leão. Ninguém voltou a tocar no assunto do beijo e logo começaram a pegar no pé de Shura e Aioros, voltando tudo a normalidade. Shura tentava justificar a sua aparição na Casa de Sagitário em trajes inapropriados quando Miro se aproximou de Camus, que estava sentado no sofá.

– E aí? O que você me diz do meu beijo? – perguntou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, em tom de brincadeira.

– Sinceramente, Miro, pela fama que você tem, esperava um pouco mais – respondeu de imediato o aquariano, sem deixar de prestar atenção na explicação de Shura, com a óbvia intenção de provocar o amigo, tanto pelo aparente desinteresse com que respondeu quanto pelo conteúdo da resposta.

Logo o escorpiano se afastou, deixando Camus balançando a cabeça e rindo sozinho da atitude infantil de Miro.

Muitas histórias foram relembradas, muitas fofocas foram espalhadas, muitas perguntas constrangedoras foram feitas, algumas tendo sido respondidas, outras, não. Mas agora todos os Cavaleiros já procurava um canto pelo chão da Casa de Leão para passar a noite, nem os vizinhos de Aioria, Carlo e Shaka, tinham condições de chegarem em suas casas. O único que saiu da 5a Casa decidido a dormir em sua própria cama foi Camus.

Mal havia começado a subir as escadarias e ouviu alguém o gritando.

– Camus!

Virou-se e, naquela escuridão, só sabia quem era pela voz.

– O que quer, Miro? Eu até o carregaria para a sua Casa, como já fiz algumas vezes, mas não estou em condições...

– Por que você não fica? – Miro disse enquanto subia, na velocidade que conseguia, as escadarias até o ponto onde Camus se encontrava.

– E, além de cheio de ressaca, acordar amanhã com o corpo todo quebrado? Prefiro ir, nem que seja me arrastando, até a minha cama.

– Camus...

– ...

– Será que pode me dar mais uma chance? – disse se aproximando felinamente do francês, brincando com uma mecha dos lisos cabelos azuis.

– Quê?

– Para eu mudar a má impressão que você ficou do meu beijo...

O escorpiano não sabia exatamente porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas o breve toque entre os lábios dele e de Camus despertou-lhe um forte desejo pelo amigo, principalmente depois de ter ouvido, da boca do próprio, mesmo que de brincadeira, que "esperava um pouco mais". O aquariano, por sua vez, não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo, Miro devia estar, realmente, muito bêbado.

– Miro...

Não teve como continuar, o escorpiano lhe atacou a boca em um beijo muito menos inocente do que aquele trocado algumas horas antes. Apesar de totalmente surpreendido pela atitude de Miro, Camus não tentou se desvencilhar daquele ataque, pelo contrário, retribuiu o beijo com capricho, afinal, Miro não beijava tão mal assim. Era óbvio que os dois estavam um pouco "altinhos" mas ambos tinham plena compreensão do que estavam fazendo e se lembrariam perfeitamente de tudo no dia seguinte.

Camus mordia o lábio inferior do Escorpião, fazendo com que este apertasse ainda mais os braços em torno da cintura de Aquário enquanto soltava alguns gemidos abafados pelo próprio beijo. Miro sequer pensava no quão improvável era aquela cena até alguns minutos atrás, não importava que fosse absurda, apenas que estava acontecendo. Decidido a retomar o controle da situação levou uma das mãos até as madeixas lisas da nuca de Camus, puxando-as levemente, apartando o beijo de uma forma controladora e observando o rosto do "amigo".

– Lindo... você é lindo – Miro observava cada traço daquele rosto perfeito, o contraste da pele alva com o escuro dos olhos e cabelos, já bastante desalinhados, o estavam tirando do sério. Mas foi quando pousou os olhos na boca de Camus que seu desejo voltou o se tornar incontrolável, os lábios, ligeiramente entreabertos, estavam um pouco mais avermelhados e inchados que o comum, devido à violência do beijo.

Camus sabia que se não fosse ele a colocar freio naquela situação, somente parariam quando Miro estivesse satisfeito, e tinha plena consciência do que satisfaria o grego. Pensou em dizer algo que os fizesse voltar à razão mas, por Zeus, o olhar de Miro parecia hipnotizá-lo e os beijos o estavam fazendo perder completamente o controle. Abandonou totalmente qualquer resquício de bom-senso quando percebeu que Escorpião observava, faminto, a sua boca, apenas fechou novamente os olhos à espera de um novo ataque, que não tardou muito em vir.

A demonstração de entrega de Camus ao fechar os olhos à espera do próximo beijo, fez com que aumentasse ainda mais o tesão do escorpiano, apesar dele mesmo achar que isso fosse impossível. Como aquele aquariano podia ter um poder tão grande sobre ele? Porém, decidido a provocar o francês, em vez de voltar a beijá-lo com toda a fúria que a sua excitação exigia, apenas passou a língua pelos lábios do outro e, voltando a puxar os cabelos de Camus, curvando a cabeça dele um pouco mais para trás, passou a traçar um torturante e molhado caminho com a língua pelo queixo, orelha e pescoço do Aquário.

Enquanto era livremente manipulado por Miro, Camus, instintivamente, levou as mãos até os botões da camisa do Escorpião, pondo-se a abri-la sem a esperada facilidade, a coordenação motora estava quase totalmente prejudicada pela tortura que Miro o infringia. Mas tinham todo o tempo do mundo, por mais que demorasse, acabaria conseguindo livrar o grego daquela maldita camisa.

Miro estava tão deliciado com o banho de gato que dava em Camus que só percebeu a movimentação do outro na intenção de despi-lo quando sentiu o toque da mão do Aquário sobre peito, agora nu. O contato com a pele daquele homem parecia queimar as mãos de Camus.

Quando Miro sentiu os mamilos serem apertados pelos dedos do outro, um arrepio de excitação lhe percorreu a espinha, e não pode evitar soltar um longo gemido. Por um segundo soltou os cabelos de Camus. Esse pequeno espaço de tempo foi o suficiente para que o jogo se invertesse novamente, agora era o francês que atacava o pescoço do outro, afundando o rosto nos cachos azuis.

– Acho que você já pode retirar o que disse... – Miro falou entre um suspiro e outro.

– Que? – o aquariano questionou sem se afastar do pescoço de Miro, que já estava bem marcado pelas mordidas de Camus.

– "Pela fama que você tem, esperava um pouco mais".

Camus se afastou repentinamente do Escorpião, parecendo estar voltando à razão, o seu primeiro segundo de lucidez depois do início do ataque de Miro. Ficaram se encarando por um curto período de tempo, tempo suficiente para que Camus digerisse a situação e organizasse mentalmente uma reação àquilo tudo que acontecia até ele voltar a si.

– Eu acho melhor pararmos, Miro. Você está bêbado.

– Não... – disse o escorpiano percebendo que havia estragado tudo, se não tivesse dito nada com certeza seriam um do outro até o amanhecer.

– Olha, aquilo foi um beijo de amigo, desculpe se fiz você pensar que...

– E os beijos que acabamos de dar? Foram de amigos também?

O aquariano desviou o olhar para o chão. Quando voltou a encarar Miro estava com as faces coradas. Vendo-o tão tímido, o escorpiano sentiu seu desejo por aquele homem aumentar novamente.

– Camus, eu jamais precisaria ficar bêbado para me interessar por você, foi uma coincidência. Você é um homem muito desejável e... eu não estou bêbado, assim como você também não está.

Se aproximou novamente do aquariano, dessa vez se forçando a ser menos impetuoso. Os lábios se tocaram novamente e logo Camus deu passagem para língua de Miro fazendo do beijo um pouco menos comportado. Porém o aquariano acabou afastando-o novamente.

– Miro...

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa o escorpiano colocou o dedo indicador sobre aqueles lábios ainda úmidos, calando-o.

– Amanhã conversamos sobre isso então – disse e em seguida se arrependeu, como agüentaria esperar até o dia seguinte sem tocar naquele corpo? Mas conhecia o amigo, sabia precisava recuar um pouco para conseguir o que queria – Desde quando eu sou um estrategista? – pensou consigo mesmo.

– É melhor assim – nem se despediu e voltou o subir as escadarias, deixando para trás o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Miro ainda ficou observando o corpo que subia, lento, as escadarias, certamente demoraria o triplo do tempo para chegar na 11a Casa. Por que só fora se interessar realmente por ele agora? Talvez por medo de receber uma negativa, medo de ser rejeitado como tantos outros foram. Segundo Afrodite e suas teorias sem sentido, o amor que sentia por Camus era tão puro que ele dificilmente conseguiria demonstrar como homem, por isso se aproximou, mesmo que inconscientemente, somente como amigo.

– Quem se importa com o que o Afrodite diz? – disse em voz alta para si mesmo tentando afastar as palavras de Peixes da sua cabeça – E além de lindo, é gostoso...

A beleza do Cavaleiro de Aquário ele já havia reparado há bastante tempo, quem não reparava? E o distanciamento que ele mantinha da maioria dos habitantes do Santuário, somado à sua incrível gentileza e polimento, apenas faziam com que se tornasse ainda mais interessante. As amazonas e aspirantes todas já haviam nutrido, ou nutriam, uma paixão platônica pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário. Camus até ficou com algumas delas, bem discretamente, mas a única com a qual chegou a ter algo mais sério foi Marin, depois acabaram se tornando amigos e ela começou a namorar Aioria. Quanto aos Cavaleiros, alguns chegaram mesmo a se declarar para Camus, mas nunca se ficou sabendo que tenha acontecido algo entre o francês e nenhum deles. Apenas admitiu ter ficado com Saga na época em que eram Espectros de Hades, porém esse relacionamento não foi a diante quando voltaram para a Terra.

Claro que a lista de conquistas dele próprio era muito mais extensa, mas o que impressionava Miro não eram os números absolutos, mas sim a facilidade com que ele arrebatava corações sem fazer o mínimo esforço.

– Será que o próximo é o meu?

Logo chegou na Casa de Leão e todos já dormiam, a maioria ressonando alto. Sentiu que sua excitação ainda era grande e foi para o banheiro resolver o seu problema, afinal, não conseguiria dormir daquele jeito.

Nesse momento Camus ainda se esforçava para subir mais um lance de escada, o que ligava a Casa de Escorpião à de Sagitário. Estava bastante confuso com todos os últimos acontecimentos, mas evitava pensar nisso, precisava tomar um banho e deitar, somente isso. E foi exatamente o que fez quando chegou em Aquário algum tempo depois. Tomou um banho gelado, para ver se aquietava os ânimos, e deitou. Porém, não conseguiu dormir, ficou rolando de um lado para o outro lembrando de como fora bom beijar Miro, logo estava excitado novamente.

– Camus, você já passou da adolescência há algum tempo – pensou tentando se concentrar em alguma coisa neutra, mas não conseguiu evitar sentir o calor percorrendo o corpo ao pensar nas mãos do outro lhe puxando os cabelos – Certo, eu sei exatamente o que eu tenho que fazer... Droga, Miro.

Quando voltou para a cama as últimas palavras ditas por Miro foram escutadas como um mantra: "amanhã conversamos sobre isso então".

**000000**

_Olá!_

_Resolvi escrever o começo da história deles simplesmente por que tive essa idéia do "beijo de amigo" e achei que ficaria bom. Bem, preciso confessar que isso foi retirado diretamente do baú pessoal de coisas toscas que a Lola fez quando secundarista. Essa fic ta começando a ficar auto-biográfica demais! rs_

_Mas, vejam bem, vocês não concordam comigo e com o Camus? (rs) A verdade é que eu adorava (e ainda adoro, mas hoje sou mais controlada) chocar as pessoas, tenho que admitir isso._

_Já a festa de aniversário de Aioria foi totalmente inspirada na minha mãe, uma leonina com direito a cabelos vermelhos e tudo o mais (Obs.: ruiva natural, ta gente, foi dela que puxei o tom avermelhado do meu castanho)._

_Respondendo aos comentários:_

_Pipe, como já te disse, sou especialista em escorpianos... rs. Quanto ao presente, só daqui há uns 2 ou 3 capítulos._

_Ia-Chan e Eloarden Dragoon, que legal que vocês concordam comigo quanto à personalidade desses dois. Tentei fazer um pouco diferente da maioria das fics, principalmente o Camus, quis que ele ficasse mais humano, bom que gostaram!_

_Shuny Amamiya, claaaaro que pode (vou ficar famosa!? rs). Mas preciso avisar que estou chegando perto de conseguir escrever um lemon, e não sei se você gosta desse tipo de fic, então fica a seu critério._

_Yoros, cá está a continuação!_

_E, para finalizar uma letra de música que eu amo e que tem tudo haver com esse casal._

O que será (Chico Buarque)

O que será que me dá  
Que me pole por dentro  
Será que me dá  
Que brota à flor da pele  
Será que me dá  
E que me sobe às faces e me faz corar  
E que salta aos olhos a me atraiçoar  
E que me aperta o peito e me faz confessar  
O que não tem mais jeito de dissimular  
E que nem é direito ninguém recusar  
E que me faz pedir  
Me faz suplicar  
O que não tem medida nem nunca terá  
O que não tem remédio nem nunca terá  
O que não tem receita  
O que será que será  
Que dá dentro da gente e que não devia  
Que desacata agente que a revelia  
Que é feito uma água ardente que não sacia  
Que é feito estar doente de uma folia  
Que nem dez mandamentos vão conciliar  
Nem todos os ungüentos vão aliviar  
Nem todos os quebrantos  
Toda a alquimia  
E nem todos os santos  
O que será que será  
O que não tem descanso nem nunca terá  
O que não tem cansaço nem nunca terá  
O que não tem limite  
O que será que me dá  
Que me queima por dentro  
Será que me dá  
Que me perturba o sono  
Será que me dá  
Que todos os tremores me vêem agitar  
Que todos os ardores me vêem atiçar  
Que todos os suores me vêem encharcar  
Que todos os meus nervos estão a rogar  
Que todos os meus órgãos estão a clamar  
E uma aflição medonha me faz implorar  
O que não tem vergonha nem nunca terá  
O que não tem governo nem nunca terá  
O que não tem juízo.

_Bejinhos!_

_Lola Carilla Spixii_


	3. Capítulo 3

Miro acordou apenas algumas horas depois de ter deitado no que parecia ser o único metro quadrado de chão livre da casa de Leão, o corredor que dava para o lavabo. Sentindo-se um trapo humano, parecia que havia levado uma surra, tamanhas eram as dores pelo corpo. O cheiro de banheiro, que tinha vômito para todos os lados, diga-se de passagem, associado à claridade excessiva, não permitiam que o escorpiano ficasse nem mais um segundo naquele ambiente. Os que haviam conseguido um lugar melhorzinho para se encostar ainda estavam babando, o que não parecia ter sido o caso de Afrodite, que também já estava prestes a sair em direção da sua casa quando viu Miro entrando pela sala com o característico mal-humor depois de uma noite mal-dormida.

– Bom dia, Miro!

– Só se for para você, pra mim está começando péssimo.

– Também dormiu mal?

– Quem consegue dormir direito sentindo o cheirinho de azedo daquele banheiro?

– Esse sofá também arrebentou as minhas costas.

O outro não respondeu, continuou como um sonâmbulo andando na direção da porta da Casa de Leão.

– O Camus não dormiu aqui não?

Aquele nome o fez lembrar de todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

– Me lembre de te envenenar quando eu estiver em condições de fazer isso.

– Por que, posso saber?

– Você nem imagina o problema que me arrumou com aquela sua brincadeirinha.

– Eu juro que achei que ele não faria... Mas vai dizer que não gostou?

– Mais do que deveria – disse em voz baixa para que Afrodite não ouvisse mesmo, senão ia querer saber de todos os detalhes e ele não estava com paciência para satisfazer a curiosidade do pisciano naquele momento. Foi saindo sem olhar pra trás.

Chegando em casa se sentiu obrigado a tomar um banho, senão, além de não conseguir dormir, os seus lençóis, e talvez até o colchão, teriam que ser jogados no lixo assim como as roupas que estava vestindo, o cheiro de banheiro parecia estar impregnado na sua pele. Tomou uma ducha mais demorada do que gostaria e, antes de deitar sob os lençóis macios se preocupou em fechar as cortinas e a porta do quarto, deixando o ambiente o mais escuro possível, logo em seguida foi vencido pelo sono.

Quando acordou já anoitecia, tanto as costas quanto o pescoço já doíam bem menos do que pela manhã, quando chegara a sua casa. Estava morrendo de fome, mas não tinha o menor ânimo de levantar. Assim que parou de pensar no estômago que roncava, a imagem do francês lhe veio à mente, precisava falar com Camus, e tinha que ser ainda aquele dia, afinal a sua frase fora categórica "amanhã conversamos sobre isso então".

Levantou-se da cama, ainda a contra-gosto, trocou-se e começou a subir em direção à Casa de Aquário, pensando no que diria para ao aquariano. A vontade que tinha era de não falar absolutamente nada, retomar o "assunto" deles exatamente de onde haviam parado, o aquariano lhe mordendo o pescoço. Mas sabia que assim não daria certo, desejava Camus de uma tal maneira que não conseguia comparar e nenhuma outra de suas paixões avassaladoras, assim como não podia querer conquistá-lo da mesma forma. Mas será que o final seria o mesmo?

Chegou em frente a 11a Casa e, como muito raramente acontecia, sentiu-se um pouco inseguro.

– Depois de marmanjo ta ficando cagão, Escorpião? – perguntou para si mesmo e, antes que pudesse formular uma resposta, bateu à porta. Esperou ansioso que o outro abrisse logo, mas não abriu. Bateu novamente, com um pouco mais de vontade, e novamente, e novamente, mas parecia não haver ninguém em casa.

– Que droga, Camus! – esbravejou dando um murro na porta.

Ficou ali parado, desolado, por alguns instantes. Mas logo voltou a subir as escadas em direção à Casa de Peixes.

– Preciso conversar com alguém.

Entrou em Peixes sem nem bater, não havia esse tipo de cerimônia entre os dois. Caçou Afrodite por toda a casa e só foi encontrá-lo na cozinha. Foi uma visão maravilhosa a de Afrodite cozinhando, já que Miro estava morrendo de fome.

– O que vamos jantar hoje, florzinha? – disse assustando Peixes que mexia uma panela.

– Veio cumprir a promessa que me fez hoje de manhã? – perguntou demonstrando alguma mágoa.

– Ah, Afrodite, me desculpa... Mas você vai me dar razão depois que eu te contar tudo o que aconteceu – disse se jogando em uma cadeira.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não saiba? – disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas, demonstrando interesse, parando de prestar atenção na panela que estava mexendo e voltando-se para Miro.

– Muito mais do que deveria ter acontecido antes daquele beijo e bem menos do que eu gostaria que tivesse acontecido depois.

– Não entendi nada. Que história é essa, Miro?

E, enquanto jantavam, Miro contou tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e Camus atrás da Casa de Leão.

– E você veio aqui em cima para falar com ele. Tudo bem, eu aceito ser a 2a opção quando a 1a é o Camus. E nem preciso dizer que eu já cantava essa bola desde o meio de campo...

– Eu sei Afrodite mas, você acha que ele ta fugindo de mim?

– Miro, durante a semana ele costuma sair todo dia mais ou menos no horário que saiu hoje.

– Preferia pensar que ele estava fugindo de mim do que apenas cumprindo uma rotina qualquer – deu um profundo suspiro – E você não sabe para onde ele costuma ir, não?

– Meu bem, você acha que aquele lá dá satisfações para mim? Acho que nem para Athena...

– É... ele é muito independente... – disse isso de uma forma melancólica demais, como se aquela fosse a pior característica do aquariano – Obrigado pelo jantar, Frô, estou indo para casa.

– Qualquer coisa, estou às ordens – e abraçou amorosamente o Escorpião.

Logo Miro estava descendo as escadarias distraidamente. Mas quando passava por Aquário, uma incrível coincidência fez com que Camus estivesse chegando em casa naquele exato momento. Estava simplesmente lindo naquela camisa pólo preta, de onde será que estava voltando?

– Achei que só conseguiria falar com você amanhã – se aproximou de Camus por trás enquanto o aquariano procurava a chave que abria a porta da sua casa.

Camus se virou na direção do outro, parecia um pouco pálido.

– Oi, Miro – disse voltando a procurar a chave.

– Onde você tava? – mais uma vez se arrependeu, que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Sabia que o outro jamais responderia, mesmo que não fosse nada de importante ou secreto, apenas por que não gostava de detalhar a sua vida para absolutamente ninguém.

– Resolvendo alguns problemas – disse enviando um discreto olhar de reprovação.

Uma resposta evasiva, era exatamente isso que esperava. Jamais ouviria dele um "não é da sua conta".

– Desculpe, não quis parecer intrometido...

– Tudo bem, Miro – disse isso abrindo, finalmente, a porta e entrando – Quer entrar?

Não respondeu, apenas se jogou para o interior da casa. Enquanto Camus trancava novamente a porta, Miro avistou um felino se aproximando um pouco desconfiado.

– Eu não sabia que você tinha um gato.

– É uma gata, Suindara.

– Estranho, eu nunca a tinha visto.

– É que ela é bem reservada, principalmente quando tem alguém além de mim aqui em casa.

Miro pensou se aquilo era uma forma educada de colocá-lo para fora mas optou por acreditar que não.

– Se importa de esperar um pouco? Quero tomar um banho...

– Fique à vontade, você está em casa – disse rindo da própria piada sem graça.

Aquário saiu em direção ao quarto e deixou Miro sozinho na sala com Suindara. A gata era visivelmente muito bem cuidada, o pelo era quase totalmente branco, apenas com algumas manchas amarelas e pretas na cabeça, dorso e cauda, os olhos amarelo âmbar se mantinham sobre Miro, muito curiosos.

Quando Camus voltou com os cabelos molhados encontrou Miro agachado movimentando os dedos e emitindo aquele "shiushiushiu" tentando se aproximar de Suindara, mas totalmente sem sucesso. Camus até riu da situação. E, sentando-se no sofá, mandou um beijo estalado para a gata e fez um breve movimento com a mão, chamando-a, no que ela, prontamente atendeu, deitando-se sobre o colo do aquariano e oferecendo o alto da cabeça para um carinho.

Miro se surpreendeu com a tamanha solicitude da gata, ela e o francês pareciam se entender perfeitamente.

– Acho que não tenho muito jeito... – disse rindo de si mesmo.

– Ela certamente ficou tentada a se aproximar de você, Miro. Assim como os homens, os bichos também gostam de carinho – Camus disse sem desviar os olhos da gata deitada sobre o seu colo.

Miro apenas observava a cena.

– Mas ela só vai ceder à vontade de receber um afago seu quando tiver certeza que você é confiável, que não vai machucá-la.

– Mas eu não queria machucá-la...

– Ela ainda não tem certeza disso – disse olhando finalmente nos olhos do Escorpião.

Será que ele estava ficando maluco ou aquilo era uma indireta que Camus estava mandando na sua direção? Ficou em silêncio.

– Sabia que os gatos são os únicos seres sobre a Terra capazes de reconhecer um Espectro de Hades?

O olhar do Cavaleiro de Aquário ficou parado em algum ponto distante. Miro continuou em silêncio, Camus dificilmente falava sobre esse assunto e se o escorpiano tecesse algum comentário, por mais bem-intencionado que fosse, acabaria por intimidar o outro, encerrando o assunto por ali mesmo.

– Quando cheguei novamente nessa casa, assim que Athena me trouxe do volta do Submundo, encontrei essa gata parada bem na porta. Talvez tenha sido apenas uma coincidência, mas para mim foi muito mais do que isso – desviou o olhar para Miro – Foi como um atestado definitivo de que eu não era mais um Espectro.

Miro não sabia o que dizer, o olhar do aquariano demonstrava o quanto ter sido um dos Espectros ainda o machucava. E aquela era uma situação rara, Camus demonstrando e falando abertamente sobre os seus sentimentos. Tentava, mas não conseguia entender o por que dele fazer tanta questão de manter uma boa parte, não só dos seus sentimentos, mas também da sua vida e até da sua personalidade longe do conhecimento dos "comuns mortais". Quantos segredos aquele homem ainda guardava? Quantas vezes ainda seria surpreendido pelo francês? Muitas ainda...

– Mas, afinal, foi graças à vocês...

– Graças à todos nós, Miro.

Os dois ficaram pensativos e foi Camus que quebrou novamente o silêncio, demonstrando que o momento de revelações a seu respeito havia acabado.

– Vou comer alguma coisa, me acompanha?

– Eu jantei ainda agora com Afrodite.

– De qualquer forma, vamos para cozinha – disse retirando delicadamente a gata de sobre o seu colo.

Na cozinha Camus andava da pia para o fogão, do fogão para a geladeira e da geladeira de volta para a pia, preparando qualquer coisa que lhe matasse a fome, sendo observado atentamente por Miro. O escorpiano procurava a forma certa de entrar no assunto para o qual tinha ido até lá. Até que resolveu parar de agir como o aquariano e ser direto.

– Camus, você não esqueceu o que aconteceu ontem, né?

O aquariano sabia que acabariam chegando nesse assunto, e já tinha tudo bem programado dentro da cabeça para demover Miro de qualquer intenção de estabelecer com ele algum tipo de relacionamento que não fosse amizade.

– Não, Miro.

– E você sabe que eu vim aqui para falar sobre isso, né?

– Sei, mas, apesar de ontem eu ter concordado com você sobre isso de conversarmos hoje, pensei um pouco mais e acho melhor esquecermos aquilo tudo que aconteceu – somente quando pronunciou a última palavra se permitiu olhar para o outro.

– Desculpa, Camus, mas eu não posso.

– Vai ser melhor assim, Miro, nós havíamos bebido...

– Repetiria tudo agora... se você permitisse. Já disse que eu não estava bêbado – disse se levantando do banco em que estava sentado – você estava?

Camus não respondeu, apenas voltou para a pia, lavando novamente meia dúzia de talheres que mal havia acabado de lavar. Era uma pergunta que merecia apenas sim ou não como resposta, como poderia deixar de dizer que não estava bêbado? Mentir nunca fora uma opção razoável.

– Hein, Camus? Você teria feito aquilo se não tivesse bebido? – disse virando o francês de frente para ele novamente.

– Não.

– Não!? – o coração de Miro quase parou, obviamente não esperava por essa resposta.

– Não, eu não estava bêbado – explicou-se, percebendo que Miro entendera aquele não como uma resposta à segunda pergunta, quando, na verdade, era para a primeira.

– Então, que mal há?

– Sabe, Miro, estou tentando ser prático – disse saindo novamente do alcance de Miro, dessa vez em direção ao fogão – Pra que destruirmos a nossa amizade por conta de uma atração repentina, por conta de um capricho?

– Nada disso, Camus, eu estou sendo prático. Estou afim de ficar com você e, em vez de ficar conjecturando a respeito de todas as conseqüências possíveis disso, estou querendo saber se você me corresponde, é bem mais simples do que você imagina.

– Maldita hora que eu fui tentar convencer o Shaka... – pensou em voz alta.

– Então vamos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu ontem, era isso que você queria, não?

– Eu acho melhor... – será que finalmente estava conseguindo convencer o escorpiano de que o melhor que tinham a fazer era voltar a se tratarem apenas como amigos?

– Tudo bem, está esquecido. Mas eu continuo afim de você.

– Miro... – claro que não seria tão fácil.

– Vamos tentar pelo método tradicional, eu pergunto o seu nome, peço o seu telefone e te chamo para sair, mas acho que podemos pular a parte do nome e do telefone.

Camus estava ficando cercado e o pior é que a idéia de sair com Miro não era nada mal, ficar com ele então...

– Quer sair comigo? – Miro perguntou sem pensar muito, aquela era a sua última cartada.

O aquariano estava assustado com a pergunta tão direta. Parece que Miro já pegara o jeito para lidar com ele, essas perguntas simples não permitiam que ele as contornasse sem responder.

– Até aceito um não, contanto que ele expresse a sua vontade e não o resultado do somatório dos prós e contras...

– Está certo, você venceu, Escorpião.

– Isso é um sim? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, voltando a apresentar a confiança habitual.

Camus apenas confirmou que sim com a cabeça. Os olhos de Miro brilharam como duas pedras preciosas frente a resposta afirmativa do aquariano.

– Passo aqui então dentro de 40 minutos.

– Não há necessidade, eu desço até a sua casa.

– Estarei te esperando.

E saiu como um furacão deixando Camus ainda um pouco desnorteado.

– Você sabe o que isso significa, não é, Aquário? – disse para si mesmo enquanto se mirava no espelho.

Enquanto isso, Miro descia radiante as escadarias até a sua casa, ainda não acreditando que conseguira dobrar o aquariano. Entrou voando e correu para o quarto, queria se produzir para impressionar Camus. Depois de revirar todo o guarda-roupa, acabou escolhendo uma calça jeans escura intencionalmente desbotada e rasgada em alguns lugares, uma camisa preta de botões e sapatos também pretos. Preocupou-se em passar menos perfume do que costumava já que sabia que Camus enjoava com cheiros fortes. Quantas vezes Aquário não teve que ser levado às pressas para a enfermaria do Santuário quando Afrodite resolvia fazer as suas infusões de rosas? Se até Mu reclamava do cheiro que ficava impregnado por dias, imagina ele, que era vizinho e, ainda por cima, alérgico? Riu ao lembrar que Camus sempre ficava irritado ao acordar na enfermaria. Como ele, o Cavaleiro de Aquário, podia ser vencido por um simples odor de rosas?

Estava tão distraído, divagando em suas lembranças que nem percebeu quando uma forte tempestade começou a cair. Só acordou quando ouviu a campainha tocando, a porta da Casa de Escorpião vivia destrancada mas Camus, apesar de saber disso, nunca entrava direto.

Correu para a porta, abrindo-a com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, mas que imediatamente se desfez ao ver o francês molhado dos pés à cabeça parado em frente à ele.

– O que foi? – perguntou sem relacionar a chuva que ainda caía forte ao estado de Camus.

– É que eu tomei banho de roupa, Miro... – disse fazendo um muxoxo e entrando na casa do outro afim de escapar da chuva – será que você não percebeu que está chovendo?

Só então Miro percebeu o quanto chovia lá fora.

– Você conhece um objeto chamado guarda-chuva? Deve ser usado justamente nessas situações...

– A chuva me pegou quando eu já estava quase chegando aqui – tentou disfarçar mas acabou deixando transparecer que estava ligeiramente contrariado por não poderem mais sair devido à chuva. Mas Miro nem percebeu de tão chateado que estava por esse mesmo motivo.

– Poxa... e agora? – pensou em voz alta, fechando a porta – nosso programa furou...

– Miro, será que dá pra parar de reclamar que o seu encontro foi por água abaixo o me arranjar uma camisa seca? Se eu continuar com essa vou acabar resfriando.

Só então reparou em como Camus estava sexy, a camisa verde escura de linha que usava estava completamente grudada no corpo, assim como os cabelos molhados grudados no rosto.

– Se seco já é gostoso, assim então...! – pensou – Talvez não tenha sido uma má idéia essa chuva, Zeus...

Saiu da sala e logo voltou com uma toalha.

– Toma – entregou a toalha tentando não prestar atenção nos mamilos rijos marcando a camisa de Camus, apesar de conseguir controlar o zero absoluto, também sentia frio – vou buscar uma camisa seca.

– Hoje você não me escapa... – pensou consigo mesmo enquanto caminhava a passos rápidos até o quarto.

E quando voltou teve a visão mais linda da sua vida. O francês, de frente para uma grande janela, localizada bem em frente ao corredor que dava para os outros cômodos da casa, já sem a camisa molhada, enxugava displicentemente os cabelos fazendo com que os músculos das costas ficassem levemente contraídos. Miro o observava extasiado, como podia querer tanto colar o seu corpo no corpo dele?

Largou a camisa seca que trouxera para ele em cima do sofá, tinha certeza que não precisaria dela, e aproximou-se sorrateiramente do aquariano. Quando já estava bem perto retirou delicadamente a toalha das mãos de Camus e passou, ele mesmo, a secar os cabelos do outro, encarando-o com desejo.

Camus sentia novamente aquele olhar hipnotizando-o, não teria como fugir e ele também já nem queria. Colocando a mão sobre a face direita de Miro aproximou-se roçando os lábios e, em seguida, sussurrando ao ouvido dele.

– Eu também não me importo se pularmos essa parte em que você me convida para sair...

– Ótimo – disse abraçando o corpo parcialmente descoberto do francês, voltando a colar os seus lábios nos dele. E como era gostoso sentir novamente esse íntimo contato entre as línguas.

Miro logo abandonou a boca e, afastando os cabelos ainda úmidos de Camus, teve acesso a orelha. Deu uma boa mordida no lóbulo fazendo com que o aquariano soltasse um gemido contido, o som que Miro mais quisera ouvir desde a noite anterior.

Enquanto brincava assim foi descendo as mãos pelo peito e abdome de Camus, parando somente quando encontrou o sexo, completamente enrijecido, que apertou por cima da calça. Imediatamente o francês ficou ofegante, respirando ruidosamente.

– Eu quase não consegui dormir ontem por sua causa – disse enquanto se agarrava à Miro, ainda sentindo a mão dele sobre o seu sexo.

– No que depender de mim, hoje você não vai dormir mesmo – disse já começando a desafivelar o cinto do aquariano.

– Isso é uma promessa ou uma ameaça?

– Entenda como quiser... – dizendo isso, enfiou a mão por dentro da calça, já aberta, e da cueca, sentindo o calor do seu objeto de desejo. Parecia estar em brasa. Camus mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo o delicioso toque do amante.

Novamente começou a tentar abrir os botões da camisa do escorpiano mas, se na noite anterior já estava difícil, agora era impossível. Logo perdeu a paciência e puxou a camisa, arrebentando todos os botões e deixando Miro surpreso, o escorpiano logo terminou de retirá-la.

– Eu quero ver isso – e girou o escorpiano, colocando-o de costas para si. Afastou lentamente os cabelos cacheados e então encontrou o que procurava.

– Eu não sabia que você gostava, na época que eu fiz você quase me matou... – Miro disse com um certo deboche.

– Você sabe que é proibido... mas não deixa de ser linda por causa disso.

Camus passava os dedos de leve sobre a imensa tatuagem de escorpião nas costas de Miro. Os Cavaleiros eram terminantemente proibidos de marcar o corpo, por isso, quando Miro apareceu aos 16 anos de idade com aquela imensa tatuagem na frente de Camus, o aquariano quase infartou frente a possibilidade de Miro ser expulso do Santuário. O chamou de irresponsável para baixo, mas o fato é que a existência daquela tatuagem nunca chegou nos ouvidos, ou olhos, de alguém que pudesse puni-lo.

Depois de se cansar de admirar a tatuagem pôs-se a beija-la, e quando cansou de beijar, passou a morder, e o escorpiano se contorcia a cada investida. Foi interrompido por uma movimentação brusca de Miro, colocando-se novamente de frente para o amante.

– Chega de brincadeira – e empurrou Camus, que caiu sentado sobre o sofá.

Sem perder tempo Miro retirou, primeiro os sapatos do aquariano e, em seguida as calças e cueca, deixando-o completamente nu frente aos seus olhos, que foram imediatamente atraídos para o volume entre as pernas. Passou a língua sobre os lábios sensualmente e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Camus que apenas observava extasiado cada movimentação de Miro.

O escorpiano começou lambendo e mordiscando a parte interna das coxas torneadas do francês, que se agarrava no sofá tentando controlar os ímpetos de puxar a cabeça de Miro de forma a boca carnuda chegar ao seu destino final o mais rápido possível.

– Por favor, Miro – Camus observava, suplicando com os olhos.

E, num gesto rápido, Miro envolveu o sexo rijo com as mãos realizando os tão desejados movimentos de vai-e-vem. Camus jogou a cabeça para traz sentindo o relaxamento que começava a percorrer o seu corpo. Mas ele queria mais, queria a boca quente do escorpiano chupando-o e, como ele não se decidia por isso, passou a mão pela nuca, empurrando-o para o inevitável.

A língua macia de Miro o circundava em movimentos lentos e sensuais, acompanhados com atenção por Camus, que a cada linguada mais bruta estreitava ainda mais os olhos e emitia grunhidos ininteligíveis. Foi quando Miro abocanhou-o definitivamente, chupando com vigor, fazendo-o entrar e sair de dentro da boca úmida com vontade. Camus levantava os quadris como que se quisesse ir ainda mais fundo na garganta do outro, Miro chupava divinamente.

Permaneceram assim por uns bons minutos, Miro chupando e Camus gemendo.

– Chega, eu quero você – conseguiu dizer entre um gemido e outro.

Mas Miro parecia não ouvir, continuava chupando freneticamente, para desespero de Camus que, num gesto firme, segurou nos cabelos de Miro, impedindo que continuasse e, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele, repetiu.

– Eu quero você.

Miro sorriu com os olhos ao perceber que não estava delirando ao concluir que Camus o desejava tanto quanto ele desejava o aquariano. Logo sentiu-se ser levantado do lugar onde estava pelas mãos decididas do francês que, com gestos igualmente impulsivos começou a retirar as calças e sapatos de Miro, deixando-o nu em poucos segundos, o que, para Miro, foi um grande alívio, pois a ereção já estava começando a ficar dolorosa dentro das calças. Camus já ia conduzi-lo para a posição que queria quando Miro saiu quase correndo da sala em direção ao quarto, voltando rapidamente, com um vidro entre as mãos.

– Use isso, à seco eu não agüento – disse jogando o lubrificante para Camus.

– Miro, vai dizer que...

– Eu não costumo ficar por baixo não, bonitão. E, além disso, você – e desviou os olhos para o membro ereto de Camus – está um pouco acima da média.

– Achei que você fosse mais... resistente – disse malicioso.

– Eu juro que você ainda vai implorar por isso – disse apontando para o vidro de lubrificante nas mãos do outro e lançando um olhar furioso para Camus – E pode ter certeza que isso é uma ameaça.

Depois que completou a frase foi que se tocou que estava considerando que teriam outros momentos como aquele. Será que teriam? Resolveu não começar a pensar naquilo já. Até mesmo por que Camus não parecia ter se abalado com a frase, até riu quando a ouviu.

Puxou o francês novamente para junto de si, voltando a beijá-lo com ardor. Agora, com os dois completamente nus, podiam sentir plenamente os corpos, era uma sensação deliciosa. Mas Camus tinha urgência e logo apartou o beijo posicionando Miro com os joelhos sobre o sofá e o tronco debruçado sobre o encosto. A posição lhe dava uma visão plena do que o aguardava.

Cobriu os dedos com o lubrificante e começou a estimular Miro. Quando os 3 dedos já estavam bem acomodados dentro do amante, os retirou e imediatamente começou a tatear a entrada apertada com a ponta do seu sexo, pedindo passagem.

– Vai devagar, Camus.

O aquariano acatou, começou a penetrá-lo lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro como se fosse o único. Quando se deram conta Camus já estava todo dentro de Miro, que ainda não emitira um único som. O francês se irritou com isso e deu a primeira estocada com vigor afim de ouvir um gemido e, obviamente, ouviu, ele próprio também gemeu nesse momento. Em seguida ficou mais alguns segundos parado e depois começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro do outro. Enquanto seguia com os movimentos cadenciados apertava os músculos das costas de Miro, em uma massagem relaxante.

A respiração descompassada e os gemidos abafados que Miro soltava o estavam deixando ainda mais excitado, foi aumentando a velocidade das estocadas como se já não conseguisse e nem quisesse controlar o gozo iminente.

Miro, que também já sentia o seu sexo latejando, implorando por alívio, levou uma das mão à ele, afim de resolver o seu problema. Mas Camus, quando percebeu a movimentação do braço direito nesse sentido, o prendeu nas costas do escorpiano, provocando uma certa dificuldade em se equilibrar sobre o sofá.

– Nada disso.

– Faça você, então, por favor – a voz de Miro era de súplica.

– Se você souber esperar mais alguns minutos vai ganhar um presente – disse isso largando a mão presa nas costas e observando, contente, a decisão do escorpiano que nem pensou duas vezes e optou pelo presente, utilizando o braço apenas para ajudá-lo a se equilibrar sobre o sofá.

Camus acelerou ainda mais os movimento e logo estava derramando, entre gemidos intermitentes, o líquido viscoso dentro do corpo daquele que lhe proporcionara tanto prazer. Não esperou nem um minuto para entregar o presente do escorpiano.

Foi a vez de Miro sentar-se sobre o sofá e observar atentamente a movimentação de Camus entre as suas pernas. O francês tomou rapidamente o seu lugar e, sem maiores delongas, percebendo que o escorpiano já não estava mais agüentando de vontade de gozar, passou a língua por toda a extensão da ereção latente.

Que cena, Miro pensava, nem em seus sonhos eróticos mais despudorados chegou a ter Camus, o impassível Cavaleiro de Aquário, levando-o aos céus daquela maneira. Às vezes a realidade é mais impressionante do que qualquer fantasia.

Miro gemia cada vez mais alto, sentindo o clímax se aproximar.

– Eu vou gozar – imaginou que o francês se afastaria, mas esse apenas intensificou ainda mais as chupadas – Camus...

O escorpiano desfez-se em gozo dentro da boca do outro, que não perdeu uma gota sequer, engolindo tudo. E depois que deixou-o bem limpo, levantou-se debruçando sobre o grego, ainda desfalecido sobre o sofá, beijando-o.

**000000**

_Oba!!! Eu consegui! _

_Gente, preciso de opiniões sobre o meu primeiro lemon, tendo gostado ou não, preciso saber. Mas só de conseguir ter feito já fico feliz! Como todos perceberam, nada de romance, apenas sexo. Mas não me matem, aos poucos isso vai se modificando._

_A participação especial felina é da minha gata... rs, uma linda vira-latinha. Só que na vida real ela se chama Pandora, mas achei que não ia ficar bom colocar esse nome na gata do Camus._

_Quanto à ameaça de Miro, quem sabe vira um dark-lemon? rs_

_Adorei escrever esse capítulo! Mas, a propósito, o capítulo anterior ficou ruim? Somente uma review, me senti jogada às traças. Mas tudo bem, eu perdôo aqueles que leram e não revisaram. _

_Bjinhos!_

_Lola Carilla Spixii_


	4. Capítulo 4

O aquariano remexeu-se na cadeira do Café, onde havia parado para tomar um chá gelado, com as últimas lembranças que teve. Miro, certamente, estaria rindo dele se o visse daquela forma, tão incomodado com uma mísera lembrança e ainda diria, com a cara mais lavada do mundo, todo convencido:

– E olha que essa nem foi a melhor noite que passamos juntos...

Ele era assim mesmo, adorava ficar testando os poderes que tinha sobre o aquariano, que quase sempre correspondia às suas expectativas. Camus já não conseguia se imaginar sem aquele escorpiano temperamental.

Assim, foi inevitável continuar puxando a linha do tempo até o dia em que começaram a namorar.

FlashBack 

Camus sentia a água correndo pelo corpo enquanto se esforçava para recolocar os pensamentos em ordem. Agora estava feito... não tinha mais volta.

– Como eu fui me deixar envolver por ele? – o aquariano se questionava sem conseguir responder.

Desde que se conheceram, aos 5 anos de idade, assim que chagaram no Santuário para serem treinados, tornaram-se amigos. Foi "amor" à primeira vista, uma afinidade imediata e inexplicável que os fazia ficarem juntos apesar de todas as brigas que tinham, de todas as diferenças de temperamento e personalidade. Se Miro, muitas vezes, preferia brincar de pique com os outros a ficar observando, com Camus, as formigas de correição carregando folhas para o formigueiro, era para a cama do aquariano que corria quando relampeava, assim como era apenas no colo de Miro que Camus chorava de saudades dos pais, mortos poucos meses antes dele chegar ao Santuário em um acidente de trem.

E essa amizade infantil só fez se fortalecer com o tempo, claro que, apenas poucos anos depois, Miro já não tinha mais medo de relâmpagos e Camus já superara a morte prematura dos pais, mas os laços que os uniam permaneciam fortes, indestrutíveis, assim como eles próprios com o decorrer dos treinamentos.

E como comemoraram juntos quando vestiram, pela primeira vez, as suas armaduras de Ouro! Sabiam que dali para frente as suas responsabilidades aumentariam, mas não reclamavam, esse fora o destino que, de alguma forma, escolheram, e estavam muito orgulhosos do posto que, agora, ocupavam.

Alguns meses passaram e Camus foi convocado para treinar o Cavaleiro de Cisne na Sibéria. Na ocasião o aquariano sentiu-se muito inseguro frente à tamanha responsabilidade e Miro, percebendo a angústia nos olhos do amigo, o questionou sobre o motivo. O jovem escorpiano, depois de ser colocado à par da situação e mesmo sabendo que ficaria anos afastado do amigo caso ele aceitasse a missão, o encorajou.

"O destemido Cavaleiro de Aquário com medo de treinar um moleque? Ora, Camus, se você não for capaz de ser um excelente Mestre, ninguém aqui é. E, por favor, não tente me convencer de que isso não é o seu maior desejo, maior do que subjugar os inimigos, maior do que ser poderoso, temido e forte. Diferentemente da maioria dos Cavaleiros, o que você mais quer é poder passar tudo o que você sabe, a maravilhosa técnica que você desenvolveu, para alguém."

E depois dessa conversa, um dos poucos puxões de orelha que o aquariano recebeu de Miro, Camus embarcou para a Sibéria, ficando por lá 6 anos, período no qual apareceu muito poucas vezes no Santuário. E quando voltou, por ironia do destino, apenas poucos dias depois acabou morrendo pelas mãos do próprio discípulo, gastando as suas últimas energias para ensiná-lo o seu último e mais poderoso golpe.

Quando Miro o tomou nos braços e conferiu que estava realmente morto, odiou o destino, por reservar àquele brilhante homem uma morte tão prematura, odiou também o jovem Cavaleiro de Bronze, assim como a própria Deusa Athena, já que fora para salvar a vida dela que ele não acabou com a raça do moleque na Casa de Escorpião. Em pensar que não tivera nem tempo de desfrutar da companhia de Camus, quando ele voltara da Sibéria o Santuário já vivia um clima de guerra iminente, ele mesmo fora enviado para destruir a Ilha de Andrômeda. Tanto tempo, tantas vidas perdidas, em vão...? Os olhos já estavam inundados de lágrimas quando percebeu que Camus apresentava um sorriso nos lábios, morrera exatamente da forma como gostaria, vencido pelo seu aluno. Claro que Miro lamentava a morte de todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, mas era por Camus que ele chorava.

Com o passar do tempo a tristeza se transformou em saudade. De todos os laços que se formaram entre os Cavaleiros, era o que o unia a Camus o mais forte de todos e, ainda depois da morte, assim como quando eram crianças, era inviolável.

Até que veio a batalha contra Hades e eles acabaram se encontrando em uma situação completamente nova, estavam em lados opostos quando os Sopros de Athena foram disparados, destruindo quase todo o Santuário e as suas próprias vidas. Apesar de ter enfrentado o aquariano, apesar de não ter hesitado em aplicar o Sopro de Athena contra ele, dentro do seu coração sabia que Camus não era um traidor, verdade que viria, felizmente, a descobrir depois. Ficaram mortos até que a Deusa, não só por bondade, mas também por absoluta necessidade, os trouxesse de volta à Terra. Depois de tanto tempo Camus voltava a desfilar sua beleza e brilhantismo por aquelas terras sagradas e a alegria estava de volta ao rosto do escorpiano.

Mas depois de terem vivido tudo isso, depois de tantas demonstrações de que podiam confiar na amizade um do outro, estragaram tudo por conta de um momento de prazer.

Camus já terminava de enxaguar o corpo. Logo teria que sair daquele banheiro e enfrentar a realidade, enfrentar a sua nova condição. Depois da transa, as únicas palavras que dirigira à Miro foram "posso usar o seu banheiro?", o que ele respondeu com um simples aceno de cabeça. Como se encarariam dali para frente?

Nunca fora fácil para Camus compreender a lógica envolvida nos relacionamentos relâmpago que Miro vivia. Parecia incrível ao aquariano como ele podia se dedicar a uma conquista diferente por semana, como conseguia se relacionar com tantas pessoas e não se envolver verdadeiramente com ninguém. Quanto a fama de amante perfeito, Camus comprovara ser verdadeira há poucos instantes.

Mas, apesar do incrível prazer que parecia obter desses relacionamentos, podia se lembrar claramente de como Miro reclamava e odiava quando as suas companhias acabavam por passar a noite na Casa de Escorpião. Até esquecia de elogiar os belos corpos, se colocava a reclamar que detestava a bagunça que faziam em seu banheiro, que detestava não poder se espalhar pela cama, ocupando-a inteira, que detestava ter que olhar para a cara delas pela manhã, com a maquiagem toda borrada, muitas vezes até se perguntando o que vira naquele ser para ter passado a noite na sua companhia.

Realmente não dava para compreender, se esforçava tanto na conquista e depois, apenas fazia reclamar dela, da sua imperfeição, salientando cada defeito como se quisesse uma desculpa para expulsá-la solenemente da sua vida. Esse seria o fim dele próprio e, por isso, já considerava a amizade como perdida. O que Camus não sabia era que o único, e verdadeiro, motivo para aquele comportamento do escorpiano era que cada uma daquelas pessoas não era a pessoa por quem Miro procurava cegamente, desesperadamente. E que, quando ele encontrasse essa pessoa, se revelaria um companheiro dedicado, apaixonado e fiel.

Mas foi por estar certo da reação do escorpiano depois daquela noite que tomou a decisão de não se enganar com a aparente entrega, iria embora daquela casa o quanto antes.

Enxugou-se sem ainda conseguir formular uma frase de despedida ou algo que o valesse, estava tenso, detestava se sentir pressionado daquele jeito. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta do banheiro, ainda ouvindo dentro da sua mente uma das clássicas frases de Miro.

"Eu não prometo nada pra ninguém, Camus, não posso ser responsabilizado por essas pessoas gostarem de mergulhar em ilusões."

Mas Camus não estava disposto a entrar para essa lista. Já havia perdido o amigo, mas não queria perder o orgulho. Jogou-se para fora do banheiro, pisando no tapete cor de creme que cobria o quarto do escorpiano e olhando em volta em busca da bela figura de cabelos azuis cacheados. Encontrou-o sobre a imensa cama, o corpo nu que possuíra minutos atrás aparentava estar já em um sono profundo.

Agradeceu por dentro, podia parecer um pouco covarde, mas seria melhor assim. Aquela noite ficaria gravada como um sonho, nada mais do que isso, sem despedidas, sem explicações, sem constrangimento. Vestiu-se e saiu, fazendo o mínimo de barulho, em direção à 11a Casa Zodiacal.

Miro acordou no dia seguinte exatamente na mesma posição em que deitara para esperar Camus sair do seu banho. Atravessado na cama, do jeito que estava, era impossível que outra pessoa tivesse passado a noite ali com ele. Mas procurou instintivamente pelo aquariano e, só depois de conferir se ele não estava na cozinha lhe preparando um delicioso café da manhã foi que voltou ao quarto, jogando-se novamente sobre o leito.

– Idiota... você realmente achou, Miro de Escorpião, que ele passaria a noite com você? – perguntou-se olhando para o teto.

Não conseguia evitar as lembranças da noite anterior, da química perfeita que parecia haver entre eles, dos toques, dos gemidos...

– O Cavaleiro de Aquário tem muitos "problemas para resolver", que não são da sua conta. Merda... – lembrou-se de Camus chegando em casa com a camisa pólo preta, nunca saberia de onde estava voltando.

Por incontáveis momentos, na noite anterior, pensou em Camus não apenas como mais um de seus numerosos amantes, mas sim como alguém para dividir sua vida, alguém para quem dedicasse a sua fidelidade, alguém para quem entregasse todos aqueles sentimentos que o corroíam por dentro. Mas Camus jamais estaria disposto à algo daquela magnitude. Por que da mesma forma que Miro o entregaria sem medo a sua vida, não exigiria menos dele. E Camus sempre demonstrou não gostar dessa idéia, uma paixão insana, um amor infinito... nada disso o seduzia.

Os pensamentos giravam em uma velocidade vertiginosa, mas sempre retornavam a solidão da sua cama de lençóis macios e cheirosos, que não passavam disso, por que ele não havia se deitado nela.

– Merda... Mas quem disse que eu queria que ele tivesse acordado do meu lado? Certamente se tivesse passado a noite aqui eu mal teria conseguido dormir, aquele maldito se mexe a noite inteira.

Mas as lembranças vieram desmenti-lo, nisso combinavam perfeitamente. Suas memórias o levaram para as noites de tempestade em que, sem a mínima cerimônia, se aninhava nos braços do garoto francês, obrigando-o a dividir consigo a sua cama. Na época Camus era, não só mais alto, como também mais forte que ele, e sentia-se seguro dentro do seu abraço. Mas bastava que Camus pegasse no sono para que começasse rolar de um lado para o outro, acotovelando-o muitas vezes. Acontece que Miro dormia tão pesado que só tomava conhecimento do quanto apanhava do aquariano durante a noite pelos hematomas que lhe cobriam o corpo pela manhã.

O escorpiano não pôde evitar um sorriso triste ao se lembrar de tudo isso. E uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto.

– Droga, Afrodite... que merda de problema você me arrumou...

Mas talvez o "problema" já estivesse há muito tempo lá, apenas esperando para ser descoberto. Talvez Afrodite estivesse certo desde o início, ele sempre amara Camus. Levantou-se, indo em direção ao banheiro.

– Nem para bagunçar uma porcaria de banheiro você serve... merda... merda...

E, num ataque repentino de fúria, atirou tudo o que havia sobre a bancada da pia no chão. Já não podia mais controlar as lágrimas. Sentou-se no chão frio do banheiro e chorou como uma criança que deixa uma bala cair no chão tão logo a tenha desembrulhado.

Passou o resto do dia trancado em casa, ninguém o procurou, nem mesmo Afrodite. Fora melhor assim, precisava ficar um tempo sozinho para que pudesse organizar novamente os seus sentimentos e pregar novamente no rosto o sorriso que era sua característica. No dia seguinte os treinos seriam reiniciados depois dos dois dias de folga concedidos por Athena e ninguém podia perceber que havia chorado, principalmente Camus.

Acordou no dia seguinte bem cedo, não queria que passasse pela mente do aquariano, nem por um segundo, que ele estava fugindo ou abalado por tudo o que acontecera. Depois de um dia inteiro de solidão, chegara a conclusão de que não exigiria de Camus mais do que ele estava disposto a oferecer, e isso se resumia em uma companhia que ele sabia ser agradável e um amante que ele descobrira ser muito quente. Essa era a única forma de se entenderem e Miro estava disposto a se conformar com ela. Para isso, precisava fazer Camus acreditar que seria realmente apenas isso, se bem que essa parte não era difícil. Ao contrário de Camus, que tinha o isolamento como único recurso para salvaguardar os seus sentimentos, Miro conseguia modular com precisão o que seria mostrado e o que ficaria escondido, a essa incrível capacidade se devia boa parte da sua maestria nos jogos de sedução. Saiu decidido e apressado em direção ao campo de treinamento, onde encontraria, não apenas o seu aluno, como também o francês.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro haviam sido informados por Athena há apenas poucas semanas atrás do real motivo de terem sido trazidos de volta à vida. A Deusa lhes disse, em uma solene reunião, que a última missão deles, e também a mais longa, seria a de treinarem garotos para os substituírem.

O curso natural dos acontecimentos seria de que, com a morte deles, novos aprendizes fossem treinados para proteger cada uma das 12 Casas, porém, com as sucessivas batalhas, já não havia no Santuário quem estivesse capacitado para treinar as 12 crianças que utilizariam as 12 mais poderosas armaduras concedidas por Athena. Então, após consultar seu pai, Zeus, sobre a possibilidade de trazê-los de volta e explicando à ele seus motivos, conseguiu autorização e poder suficiente para realizar tal empreitada. Agora todos já começavam a treinar seus aprendizes, uns com mais desenvoltura que outros. Mu, Shaka e Camus, que já possuíam esse tipo de experiência ajudavam os outros, marinheiros de primeira viagem.

Quando Miro chegou, poucos segundos depois de Camus, este já estava na companhia do seu aluno, Amadon. Abaixado em frente ao garoto, de forma que ficassem mais ou menos da mesma altura, falava alguma coisa em que o pequeno prestava atenção. Como ele ficava à vontade na posição de Mestre, Miro não pode deixar de perceber isso. Próximo aos dois havia mais dois meninos, um deles Miro identificou como seu próprio aluno, Buller, o outro era Crovell, aluno de Saga, que também ainda não chegara. Aquela seria a prova de fogo, teria que se aproximar de Camus.

– Mestre! – Buller gritou quando avistou o escorpiano, fazendo com que Camus também desviasse sua atenção para ele.

Os olhares se cruzaram, mas imediatamente os dois desviaram.

– Bom dia, Buller – e, voltando novamente os olhos para o aquariano, ainda abaixado – Bom dia, Camus.

– Bom dia, Miro – disse levantando-se.

– Camus, eu gostaria de conversar com você depois dos treinamentos – disse sério.

– Claro, Miro – fez um esforço sobre-humano para não deixar transparecer na voz nenhum sentimento, mas se perguntava o que Miro podia querer falar ainda com ele? – o primeiro turno do nosso treinamento vai terminar às 11, depois disso o sol fica muito alto...

– Estarei aqui às 11 então, até mais – e saiu conversando com Buller.

– Amadon, vamos?

– Vamos, Mestre Camus.

A manhã correu lenta para Camus, estava inquieto com a conversa que teria com Miro em breve. O menino, percebendo a desconcentração do Mestre, o que era muito raro, não se empenhou o suficiente nos treinamentos e Camus teve que repreendê-lo muitas vezes para que conseguisse completar a série de exercícios programada pelo aquariano para aquela manhã.

Acabou liberando o garoto às 15 pras 11 e, lentamente, retornou para o campo de treinamento.

Chegando lá, encontrou Miro ainda demonstrando para Buller um golpe, ele era um dos Mestres mais exigentes e rígidos entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro, treinava cada movimento até a exaustão. Porém o menino foi logo liberado pelo escorpiano para almoçar assim que este notou a aproximação de Camus.

– O menino te cansou muito hoje? – perguntou com um leve sorriso nos lábios, era um sorriso fingido, mas Camus não percebeu.

– Não muito – mentiu – E você, sabe que se precisar de alguma coisa... – como já era esperado, ao contrário de Miro, Camus não estava conseguindo disfarçar a inquietação.

– Sim, sei que posso contar com você... e isso não é pouco – agora abrindo o seu sorriso característico, carismático.

Camus estava confuso, parecia que nada havia acontecido. Ficou em silêncio.

– Espero que você não tenha esquecido que ainda me deve um encontro.

Camus não conseguia acreditar que aquele jogo de sedução ia recomeçar, esperava tudo, menos isso.

– Miro, anteontem eu...

– Eu sei, você devia ter as suas coisas para resolver de manhã cedo e eu ainda estava com o sono atrasado da festa do Aioria.

Não era isso que Camus ia falar, ia dizer justamente que resolveu ir embora por que imaginava que Miro preferiria assim. Mas até que conseguisse explicar os seus motivos, certamente discutiriam muito. E Camus não se sentiria bem sendo o relacionamento dele e de Miro o foco da discussão.

E no meio de toda aquela instabilidade causada pelo escorpiano, Camus se fez uma intrigante pergunta pela primeira vez. E se eu tivesse ficado lá? Em seguida se fez uma outra pergunta, ainda mais cabeluda que a primeira. Eu queria ter ficado lá?

Como Camus não dizia nada, Miro continuou firme em seu trabalho de convencimento.

– Olha, Camus, somos adultos, temos uma amizade de mais de 15 anos. Sem promessas, sem cobranças... o que você acha?

Camus compreendia muito bem o que o escorpiano queria dizer com aquilo. Afinal, Miro não o estava surpreendendo tanto assim, continuava apresentando o padrão de comportamento de um conquistador incorrigível, apenas com uma pequena variação, que sequer poderia ser encarada como uma modificação na sua forma de encarar os relacionamentos amorosos. A vontade de Camus era de dizer para ele que não, que não ia participar daquele jogo, porém não conseguia expulsar essas palavras da sua boca. Refez mentalmente a pergunta, e se ele tivesse passado a noite com Miro? Jamais saberia o que teria acontecido mas, certamente, em momento nenhum teria acreditado que conseguiria se afastar facilmente do escorpiano.

– Não faremos nada diferente do que já fizemos até hoje – disse Miro, por fim, ainda sem demonstrar muito do que estava sentindo. Se demonstrasse Camus ia perceber que ele estava super-ansioso por uma resposta positiva.

A companhia dele era ótima, o sexo, descobrira recentemente, idem... sem promessas e sem cobranças... era uma proposta tentadora, pelo menos Miro estava fazendo um jogo aberto. Afinal, não podia se considerar traído se não exigisse fidelidade, não podia se considerar usado se ele próprio também estivesse usando, Camus pensava. Mas a verdade é que estava apenas tentando justificar racionalmente a vontade inexplicável de não se afastar de Miro.

– Amanhã? – perguntou o aquariano quase sem se dar conta de que aquilo significava um aceite. A tensão que permanecia no ar até aquele instante se dissipou como uma nuvem sob o vento.

– Ok, amanhã. Eu faço questão de te buscar em casa... – disse rindo, lembrando do encontro marcado dois dias antes e que acabou não acontecendo, pelo menos não da forma como ele havia planejado, justamente por que Camus resolveu ir para a 8a Casa e não esperar Miro na 11a.

Camus apenas riu com a brincadeira. Ainda estava assustado com a reação de Miro e com a dele próprio.

– Às 8 então?

– Combinado.

E no dia seguinte, pontualmente às 8 horas, Miro estava batendo na porta de Camus, que se apressou em abri-la. O escorpiano não demorou a mostrar para o outro qual seria o clima do encontro.

– Que produção, hein! Pretende conquistar alguém? – disse rindo enquanto observava o francês, realmente estava lindo.

Camus apenas sacudiu a cabeça também rindo. Logo Miro estava guiando para um elegante barzinho distante do centro de Athenas.

A noite foi um sucesso. Os dois, muito bem humorados, conversaram como há muito, muito mesmo, não faziam. Quem os via de longe podia acreditar facilmente que se tratavam de dois amigos que não se viam há bastante tempo, mas havia sim um clima de sedução no ar. E, conforme a noite ia avançando, os assuntos iam se tornando mais picantes. Lá pelas tantas, Miro, já não agüentando mais de vontade de ficar com o aquariano fez a proposta que Camus nunca recusaria.

– O que você acha de finalizarmos essa maravilhosa noite lá em casa? – perguntou fixando os olhos expressivos sobre o aquariano

– Prefiro um campo neutro – disse sorvendo, sensualmente, o último gole do seu chopp.

– Como quiser, lindinho.

Miro fez questão de pagar a conta, afinal fora ele quem convidara Camus. Uma vez dentro do carro foi impossível controlar o desejo acumulado desde que se encontraram às 8 da noite. Mal fecharam as portas do esportivo preto de Miro e começaram a se beijar e acariciar como se tivessem passado dias sem tocarem um no outro e como se já fizessem isso há muito tempo.

Só depois de muita insistência do aquariano, que já começava a perceber olhares curiosos para o carro, foi que Miro arrancou em direção ao Motel. O clima continuava descontraído. Parecia que nenhum dos dois sequer se lembrava dos acontecimentos de dois dias antes e nem das dúvidas que passaram a martelar seus pensamentos depois disso. Estavam se entendendo estranhamente bem.

Chegando ao Motel, tudo aconteceu naturalmente, apenas reforçando em ambos a certeza de que não estavam fazendo nada condenável. Novamente os beijos atordoantes, as carícias enlouquecedoras, as súplicas, os gemidos e, por fim, o gozo. Recomeçando tudo novamente em seguida, e novamente até que, às três da manhã, já estavam esgotados e saciados. Camus, além de tudo isso, estava preocupado com os treinamentos do dia seguinte, afinal os dois Mestres acabariam dormindo pouco.

– Eu tenho certeza que estaremos muito bem dispostos amanhã – Miro discordou com um sorriso iluminando o rosto, dando a partida no carro.

– Miro, só queria te pedir uma coisa – a voz do aquariano soou, pela primeira vez aquela noite, realmente séria.

– Fala, Camus – também ficou sério.

– É que... Se você puder não contar isso pra ninguém...

Desviou os olhos, da direção para o aquariano, sentado no banco do carona, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada e passando a mão pelos fios lisos que escorriam pelos ombros dele.

– O segredo é a alma do negócio, lindinho.

**000000**

_Nossa, esse capítulo, apesar de relativamente pequeno, foi bastante difícil de ser escrito. Cada frase foi muito pensada antes de ser colocada para que o perfil dos personagens não saísse diferente do que eu havia planejado. Espero que esteja tudo coerente. Se alguém achar algum erro de continuidade, me avisa, por favor!_

_Quanto mais eu to escrevendo sobre eles, mais idéias estão surgindo! To tendo até que anotar por que senão vou esquecer. Demorei tanto pra ter coragem de escrever com esse, que é o meu casal preferido, que agora acho que não vou mais conseguir parar._

_Respondendo aos comentários:_

_Pipe, Pandora/Suindara mandou agradecer ao elogio. E já adianto que ela vai fazer mais uma pontinha no próximo capítulo e que vai ser fundamental para que os dois comecem a namorar._

_Ilia-chan, a idéia era realmente essa, humanizar os personagens. Por isso não quis colocá-los em situações incríveis, apesar de não ser uma fic em UA. Que bom que to conseguindo!_

_Anna-Malfoy, o Miro também adora quando o Camus fica descontrolado... rs._

_Eloarden Dragoon, Shuny Amamiya e Carola Weasley, prometo que vou tentar escrever o dark-lemon, mas só depois que eu terminar essa fic._

_Ia-Chan, se você achou esse capítulo romântico, vai ter uma crise hiperglicêmica com o próximo... rs._

_Hokuto, cá está o quarto capítulo!_

_Nana, eu juro que também achei que seriam alguns poucos capítulos (lembrando que a intenção original era de one-shot... hahaha), mas aí eu tive a idéia de colocar o começo do relacionamento dos dois e já gastei 3 capítulos nisso (ainda falta 1). Ainda quero colocar mais 2 memórias e só depois o dia do aniversario do Miro. Contabilizando isso tudo, mais uns 4 ou 5 capítulos._

_Até o próximo, pessoal! Excelente 2005 para todos!_

_Bjinhos!_

_Lola Carilla Spixii_

_# Lola e Miro no sex-shop #_

– _O que você acha desse aqui, Lolita?_

_A garota de curtos cabelos castanhos, que revirava uma pilha de lingeries de vinil, olha para o chicote de couro preto com tachas prateadas no cabo que o belo grego tinha nas mãos e não consegue evitar dar um sorrisinho malicioso._

– _Acho que o seu lindinho vai adorar ficar do lado de lá desse chicote!_

– _Pode embrulhar para presente – o grego disse para a vendedora com um olhar sádico._


	5. Capítulo 5

Camus entrava no refeitório da Ala de Treinamentos com sua característica postura séria e contida, que causava certo desconforto em muita gente. O intervalo do almoço era sempre muito bem-vindo para o Cavaleiro de Aquário, já que a temperatura começava a ficar realmente muito alta lá pelas 11 da manhã. Já ia começar a se servir quando Miro se aproximou dele. O escorpiano fingia tão bem que até Camus pensou que aquela aproximação era obra do acaso, afinal, Miro também devia estar com fome. Porém, fora tudo premeditado pelo astuto grego.

– Vai fazer o que hoje à noite? – perguntou sem olhar para o outro, enquanto lançava mão em um prato. O combinado entre eles era de que deveriam manter o "caso" que estavam tendo em segredo e, para isso, era preciso fingir uma certa indiferença quando em locais públicos.

- Miro, amanhã nós temos treinamento – respondeu o aquariano sem desmanchar a impassividade do rosto, querendo aparentar estar mais convicto daquela negativa do que realmente estava.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro apenas tinham permissão para sair do Santuário nos dias de folga quando, tanto eles quanto os aprendizes, estavam liberados dos treinamentos. Havia uma certa regularidade quanto a periodicidade dessas folgas, geralmente Athena dava 1 dia livre a cada 4 de treinamento, porém, uma travessura cometida por Zhan, aluno de Shura, fizera com que o mal humor da Deusa alcançasse níveis alarmantes, já estavam há 7 dias treinando sem interrupção.

A situação já estava ficando insuportável. E não eram apenas os aprendizes que passaram a apresentar um rendimento muito abaixo do normal, os Mestres também já sentiam os efeitos do cansaço físico e mental provocado pela arbitrariedade da Deusa. Mas a situação de Camus conseguia ser ainda pior, além dos problemas compartilhados por todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, o longo período de distanciamento entre ele e Miro já começava a manifestar seus sinais. Era difícil para o aquariano admitir, mas seu corpo estava ficando cada dia mais intolerante a ausência do grego, bastava fechar os olhos para que os sonhos eróticos começassem a lhe perturbar o sono.

– Você sabe que não é tão difícil assim... – apenas haviam saído do Santuário fora do período de folga uma única vez, logo no começo do caso, há quase 1 mês atrás – Ela está passando dos limites... – Miro se referiu à Deusa, mantendo o mesmo tom de quem fala algo sem importância, mas os olhos crispavam de raiva.

O escorpiano também já estava ficando quase louco com aquele afastamento, sabia que seria difícil, mas precisava tentar persuadir Camus a aceitar o convite.

O aquariano ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, Miro sabia que ele devia estar medindo os riscos e avaliando os pontos positivos, em breve emitiria o seu parecer sobre a fuga.

– Você tem razão, precisamos acabar com essa palhaçada de uma vez – e imediatamente largou o seu prato sobre uma bancada, saindo de perto de escorpiano e se aproximando da mesa em que almoçavam Shura, Saga, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte com passos firmes.

– Que diabos ele está pensando em fazer? – pensou observando o aquariano que gesticulava bastante enquanto se dirigia aos 4 da mesa. Mas logo sentiu o estômago reclamando por comida e voltou a fazer seu prato. Quando voltou a procurar Camus pelo refeitório, ele já não estava mais lá.

Miro já estava prestes a iniciar o treinamento da tarde com Buller, quando o aquariano se reaproximou dele, pedindo que o menino se afastasse.

– Tenho um assunto particular para tratar com o seu Mestre – disse se dirigindo ao pequeno e indicando à ele um local afastado, onde Amadon brincava com alguns outros aprendizes.

– O que foi, Camus? – Miro perguntou, curioso.

O aquariano contou para o outro o seu plano. Havia passado todo o intervalo do almoço conversando com cada um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro sobre a intransigência de Athena quanto à ausência de folgas. Acabou conseguindo organizar uma comissão, formada por ele próprio, Mu e Aioros, que iria até a Deusa contar-lhe o quão prejudicial para os treinamentos estava sendo aquela medida e pedir-lhe que fosse mais benevolente.

– Eu sabia que esse seu instinto de liderança iria aflorar mais cedo ou mais tarde – disse com um sorriso lindo e incontrolável nos lábios. Aquilo era a prova cabal de que Camus sentia tanto quanto ele o afastamento – E com essa comissão... Ela jamais negaria algo para os "Cavaleiros Modelo" – disse irônico.

– Estamos indo no Templo de Athena agora. Por favor, ajude a distrair Amadon, Gibb e Rubin – disse tentando ignorar o comentário recém-feito por Miro, o que não o fez recolher o sorriso.

– Pode deixar... estarei esperando ansiosamente o retorno dessa comissão – disse enquanto Camus já se afastava em direção à Mu e Aioros, que o esperavam já no meio do caminho que ligava a Ala de Treinamento às 12 Casas.

Quando os 3 retornaram, o treinamento coletivo que os demais Mestres organizaram para manter os aprendizes em atividade já estava no fim. Mu logo informou à todos a boa-nova, mas não sem antes afastar os alunos, não era recomendável que eles tivessem conhecimento desses pequenos atritos entre os Cavaleiros, a quem deveriam substituir algum dia, e a Deusa, a quem deveriam jurar fidelidade eterna.

– Athena permitiu que os treinamentos de amanhã fossem cancelados.

Imediatamente Miro olhou para o amante, Camus também não conseguiu evitar olhar na direção de Miro, sorrindo com os olhos de forma tão discreta que só o escorpiano percebeu.

– Mas, Shura, por favor, tente controlar melhor o Zhan – Aioros falou sério.

– E isso serve para todos nós, vamos tentar evitar dar motivo para que a Deusa nos dê alguma punição novamente – foi a vez de Camus.

Ainda ficaram mais alguns minutos conversando sobre o ocorrido, mas logo todos começaram a dispersar. Depois de tanto tempo sem descanso, todos queriam aproveitar o máximo o mísero dia de folga que receberam.

Antes de Miro rumar para a sua casa, se aproximou de Camus.

Às 7 – e saiu.

Aquelas batidas insistentes na sua porta, só podia ser Miro, sempre pontual. Se apressou em terminar de vestir a camisa verde-água e, assim que o fez correu para abrir a porta.

– Oi, Miro. Entra, fica à vontade. Eu estou um pouco atrasado...

O escorpiano passou pela porta depositando um breve beijo na face de Camus e atirando-se sobre o sofá branco.

– A nossa sessão é às 7 e 50, ainda temos algum tempo.

– Eu não demoro – disse já se dirigindo para o quarto.

Porém, antes que Camus conseguisse atravessar o corredor em direção ao seu aposento íntimo, ouviu alguns sons vindos da sala que chamaram sua atenção, fazendo com que voltasse para ver do que se tratava.

Foi então que observou, curioso, a cena que se desenrolava. Miro, estalando os dedos e chamando por Suindara. Camus não pôde evitar a lembrança do dia em que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez e sorriu, imaginando que Miro se frustraria novamente por não conseguir se aproximar da gata. Mas, quando se deu conta novamente, Suindara já estava sobre o colo do escorpiano, muito à vontade, como fazia apenas com ele próprio.

– Desde quando a Suindara vai com o Miro? – aquela cena o deixou estranhamente inquieto

Ciúmes? Será que ele estava com ciúmes? De Suindara ou de Miro? Claro que não era ciúmes, ele pensava. Seria ridículo demais, infantil demais... Mas o fato é que se sentia estranho presenciando aquela cena. Mais uma vez sua mente o levou de volta para o primeiro dia dos dois e relembrou todas as coisas que ele disse sobre confiança, usando a inocente gata na metáfora.

Foi andando lentamente em direção ao quarto, agora com a mente cheia de perguntas que não conseguia responder. Por que se impressionou tanto com aquela cena? Talvez por que ela fosse uma demonstração de que, mesmo que ele se esforçasse para manter o distanciamento de sempre, que o fazia se sentir confortável por resguardar a sua individualidade e independência, Miro acabaria sempre encontrando uma brecha, e se embrenharia por ela de uma forma tão natural que, quando se desse conta, já não teria mais como remove-lo dali.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu durante o último mês, sem que Camus percebesse, Miro já fazia parte da sua vida, já se tornara imprescindível.

A situação em que estavam sempre pareceu bastante confortável para Camus. Adoravam a companhia um do outro e se entendiam perfeitamente na cama, tudo isso sem cobranças, sem ciúmes, sem perguntas, da forma que Miro prometera a ele no começo. Mas o que parecia perfeito até alguns segundos atrás, agora causava um grande desconforto no aquariano. Era como se aquelas saídas para barzinhos, cinemas e boates, que sempre terminavam em algum Motel, já não bastassem.

Talvez não fosse apenas a falta de sexo que o atormentava quando ficavam afastados por qualquer motivo, talvez fosse a falta daquele sorriso, das piadas infames, do jeito espontâneo e, ao mesmo tempo, misterioso, do olhar enigmático e cheio de malícia, até da sua petulância. Isso explicaria por que nunca iam direto para os finalmente. Porque precisavam de muito mais do que sexo, apesar de essa ter sido a desculpa utilizada, precisavam ficar juntos. Era o destino, um dia teriam que enfrentar a parte de si próprios que fingiam não existir.

Sentou na cama quase sem acreditar na conclusão a que acabara de chegar. Estava apaixonado por Miro... Nunca havia sentido aquilo por absolutamente ninguém, nunca se apaixonara. Já chegara, inclusive, a jurar para o escorpiano, na época que eram apenas amigos, que jamais se entregaria à um sentimento desses, que essa era um fraqueza a qual ele jamais se permitiria. O que ele não sabia, ou não acreditava, era que essas coisas nós não escolhemos. Acontece à nossa revelia.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, ainda perturbado pelas descobertas internas que estava realizando, voltou para a sala, encontrando Miro ainda com a gata no colo, brincando com ela como se já fizesse aquilo há muito tempo, lindo. Caminhou mais um pouco, entrando na sala. O ruído dos passos de Camus sobre o chão chamou a atenção de Miro.

– Ainda não está pronto? Assim vamos perder a sessão...

Miro falava com uma tranqüilidade atordoante, incrível como o tom de voz dele ficava diferente quando estavam sozinhos. Camus não decodificou as palavras, apenas prestou atenção naquela voz, que ele realmente gostava muito de ouvir.

Tudo bem, caso realmente amasse Miro, e aí? Será que o grego o corresponderia? Será que seria capaz de largar a sua vida de promiscuidade para assumir um relacionamento sério, com direito a juras de amor e fidelidade? De repente se tocou que, desde que começaram a ficar, Miro praticamente não saía sem ele. Mesmo quando resolvia integrar o grupinho dos solteiros em alguma noitada, acabava arrastando Camus junto. Todos achavam aquilo muito estranho, não só por Camus os estar acompanhando mas, principalmente, pelo comportamento que Miro apresentava. Desde então nunca mais viram o grego se atracando com nenhuma menina pelos cantos das boates ou dentro do carro.

– O que houve, lindinho? – perguntou o escorpiano, percebendo que Camus não prestara a mínima atenção no que dissera.

Camus acordou do seu devaneio.

– Nada, você se importa se mudarmos um pouco os nossos planos pra hoje?

– Depende... se você disser que prefere ficar aqui dormindo... – disse com o seu sorriso encantador. Adorava quando Camus tomava aquele tipo de iniciativa.

Camus também sorriu, nem cogitara essa hipótese.

– Isso é um sim, então...? – perguntou e, sem esperar a resposta, continuou – deixa eu terminar de me arrumar – e voltou para o quarto.

Dessa vez não pensou em nada, apenas se preocupou em ficar à altura da beleza do escorpiano.

– E agora? – Miro perguntou ao francês no banco do carona.

– Primeira à esquerda.

– ...

– Esquerda é a mão do relógio, Miro – disse entre risadas, por ser ambidestro, Miro sempre confundia direita e esquerda.

Pararam em frente à um teatro.

Miro estava contentíssimo por estarem ali, sabia que Camus adorava teatro mas dificilmente o convidava para assistir a uma peça com ele. O escorpiano chegou a desconfiar que o francês mantinha um relacionamento com alguém de fora do Santuário e que essa pessoa também tinha o costume de freqüentar esses ambientes, por isso Camus não o levava. Claro que essa história fantástica nada tinha haver com a realidade.

– Na verdade eu achei que você ia me levar para um clube de swing, mas tudo bem... – disse abusando do aquariano.

Camus nem percebeu que se tratava de uma brincadeira. Segundo o que ele sabia, swing era um tipo de prática sexual que envolvia troca de casais, seu sangue ferveu ao pensar em Miro com outra pessoa, mais um sintoma da paixão.

– Se bem que eu acho difícil conseguir te trocar por algo melhor... francês, educado, gostoso, lindo, inteligente... – e olhou para Camus sorrindo, enquanto terminava de estacionar.

O aquariano, só então percebeu que era uma brincadeira, mas ainda assim manteve o semblante sério, tentava digerir a imagem de Miro com outra pessoa que havia se formado na sua cabeça, por mais que o ciúme andasse de mãos dadas com o amor e a paixão, esse era um sentimento que ele evitaria até o fim.

– Lindinho, você só perde essa vaga se pedir demissão... – Miro pensou em voz alta, enquanto abria a porta do carro.

Alguns segundos de silêncio, ambos ficaram pensativos.

Camus tentava desvendar o que aquelas palavras significavam realmente. Se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Miro, descobriria que, pelo escorpiano, aquele clima de descompromisso já tinha ido pro buraco há muito tempo. Que ele só mantinha aquela farsa por que achava que Camus fazia questão dela.

– Que peça vamos assistir? – foi o escorpiano que desfez o clima estranho e tudo voltou ao normal.

Camus explicou para Miro que aquele espetáculo era uma remontagem de uma peça que havia sido montada pela primeira vez na França, sendo uma adaptação de um romance de um famoso escritor francês.

A peça era dividida em 2 atos e, no intervalo, os dois se dirigiram para a Cafeteria do teatro, trocando impressões sobre a história e os atores. Sentaram-se em uma mesinha afastada, um de frente para o outro, de forma que Camus acabou ficando de costas para a maioria das mesas. Era quinta feira e apesar de o teatro não estar muito cheio, logo todas as mesas estavam ocupadas.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Miro percebia que duas garotas, aparentando 16 ou 17 anos, sentadas à uma distância de não mais que 5 metros deles os olhavam com insistência. O aquariano, percebendo que a atenção de Miro muitas vezes se dirigia para algum ponto atrás de si, inquiriu.

– O que foi, Miro?

– É que tem duas garotas sentadas atrás de você que não param de olhar para cá.

– Você é mesmo muito convencido, hein... – o aquariano retrucou imediatamente.

– Convencido? Eu? Pois as duas estão se aproximando – disse tentando disfarçar.

Uma menina de cabelos verdes vinha na frente, sendo seguida por outra de cabelos castanho escuros curtos, mais alta. Quando a de cabelos verdes chegou bem perto de Camus, tocou o ombro do aquariano e disse, em um francês sofrível.

– _Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous parlez français, Monsieur? _(Com licença, o Senhor fala francês?)

O escorpiano não entendeu nada, e ficou observando a cena. Camus imediatamente se virou em direção à menina, fazendo uma cara de espanto quando a viu.

– Senhorita Pizani? O que está fazendo aqui?

Imediatamente a de cabelos castanhos saiu de trás da outra.

– _Désolé, je ne peux pas vous comprendre... _(Desculpe, não consigo entender...) – disse com um francês ainda pior do que o da outra.

Camus não só reconheceu a outra, como também se reconheceu naquela tentativa da menina de imitá-lo na forma como ralhava quando os alunos teimavam em usar outra língua, que não o francês, em sala de aula.

– Senhorita Spixii!? – disse enquanto se levantava para cumprimentar as meninas.

Miro ficava mais surpreso a cada frase.

– Viemos assistir à peça que o Senhor indicou, professor – respondeu a mais baixa.

– Mas o Senhor não disse que já havia assistido? – inquiriu a outra.

– Vim trazer o meu amigo – e se virou para Miro, meio encabulado – Miro.

O escorpiano imediatamente se levantou e cumprimentou as duas, tentando não demonstrar nenhuma surpresa. Percebeu que a menina de cabelos castanhos, Spixii, mal conseguia disfarçar os olhares que lançava para ele.

– Ele também é professor de francês? – perguntou a própria.

– Não – respondeu o aquariano um pouco nervoso – ele... – não era bom com mentiras, e quando tinha que improvisar assim, ficava pior ainda.

– Na verdade eu sou professor de grego arcaico – o escorpiano respondeu à menina lhe lançando um sorriso que quase a derreteu – mas eu devo concordar com vocês que o francês é muito mais... charmoso.

Camus olhou para Miro agradecido e surpreso.

– Ficamos muito chateadas quando soubemos que o Senhor não nos daria mais aula – Pizani lamentou.

– Pois é, não consegui encaixar os meus horários disponíveis com os horários das aulas...

A campainha tocou indicando que o espetáculo recomeçaria dentro de 5 minutos, foi um grande alívio para Camus.

– Vamos, Miro... o 2o ato vai começar em breve – disse se dirigindo para Miro – foi um prazer encontrá-las, meninas – dessa vez se dirigindo às duas.

– Espero que nos encontremos mais vezes – a de cabelos verdes disse com um sorriso bobo, enquanto cumprimentava Camus.

Antes que as duas se afastassem o suficiente para Camus se sentir confortável para falar com Miro sobre o ocorrido, o escorpiano perguntou.

– Professor de francês, Camus?

Só depois de alguns segundos o aquariano se manifestou.

– E de russo também.

Sentaram-se nas suas poltronas e terminaram de assistir a peça. Saíram apressados do Teatro para que não acabassem encontrando novamente as duas meninas, elas certamente proporiam um programa à quatro e Camus ficaria em uma situação muitíssimo constrangedora.

Conseguiram chegar à salvo no restaurante de comida árabe onde haviam combinado de jantar, após assistirem à peça. Até então não haviam trocado uma única palavra sobre o ocorrido. Camus só começou a explicar a origem daquela situação depois de se sentaram novamente de frente um para outro, dentro do restaurante.

– Bem, Miro... – e começou a contar a história sob o olhar curioso do escorpiano.

Os primeiros meses da nova vida que os Cavaleiros de Ouro receberam da Deusa Athena foram muito conturbados. O cenário do reencontro daqueles poderosos guerreiros com a vida foi um Santuário ainda completamente destruído pelas batalhas travadas entre Espectros e Cavaleiros durante a Saga de Hades. E a reconstrução de tudo aquilo foi muito demorada, Athena queria que o seu Santuário ficasse exatamente igual ao que era antes, afinal, aquele era um dos seus símbolos de poder.

Enquanto os Templos não eram reerguidos, enquanto as estátuas e pilastras não eram totalmente reformadas, os Cavaleiros ficaram alojados em uma vila distante das 12 Casas que, justamente por esse motivo, era um dos poucos lugares que se mantiveram de pé até então. Acontece que, além do desconforto das casas daquela vila, os Cavaleiros, antes tão cheios de responsabilidades, logo começaram a sentir o tédio tomando conta de suas vidas, a cada um tratou de se ocupar de alguma forma.

Alguns passaram a freqüentar assiduamente as baladas atenienses, trocando o dia pela noite, outros resolveram viajar, havia ainda aqueles que apenas retomaram as atividades que desempenhavam antes da morte. Camus foi um dos Cavaleiros que optaram por revisitar alguns lugares que já haviam ficado quase esquecidos na memória. Em uma viagem solitária de quase 1 mês percorreu toda a Europa, gastando uma semana na França, sua terra natal, que ele nunca ficara tanto tempo sem pisar quanto esse em que estivera morto.

Mas depois de algum tempo aquela ociosidade começou a incomodá-lo, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas que exultariam por poder levar uma vida livre de preocupações, para Camus, o fato de não ter nenhuma responsabilidade, nenhum compromisso o estava estressando. Sabia que agora o mundo viveria um período de paz, sem interferência dos Deuses, e que isso significava que boa parte da sua função como Cavaleiro havia, simplesmente, deixado de existir, mas, ainda assim, aquela sensação de inutilidade o incomodava. Não queria passar o resto da sua nova vida apenas gastando o dinheiro de Saori Kido!

Então voltou para a Grécia, disposto a encontrar alguma atividade que o fizesse se sentir útil, que fizesse com que a sua existência fosse, minimamente, relevante. O único problema é que não tinha nenhuma idéia do que faria para sair daquele odioso tédio. Além das funções primárias de um Cavaleiro, a única atividade que desempenhara fora a de treinar o Cavaleiro de Cisne, mas isso ele sabia que não poderia fazer, já que todas as atividades do Santuário estavam suspensas.

Foi então que, depois de 3 dias de volta à Grécia, enquanto caminhava tranqüilamente no centro de Atenas em direção à uma feira de antiguidades, da qual tomara conhecimento por intermédio de Saga, passou em frente à um curso de línguas onde leu uma placa que informava a necessidade do curso em contratar professores de francês, preferencialmente nativos.

– Mas você nunca foi professor de francês... ou foi? – Miro perguntou, ciente de que o aquariano poderia surpreende-lo a qualquer momento. Mas aquele não era o caso.

– Não, mas acabei conseguindo que eles me deixassem dar algumas aulas, apenas como teste...

– E acabaram de contratando.

– Foi, depois acabei pegando também algumas turmas de russo.

O escorpiano olhava admirado, não pela capacidade de Camus, sabia que qualquer coisa que o aquariano se propusesse a fazer, seria bem feito, mas sempre se admirava cada vez que descobria algo novo sobre ele.

– E por que você não está mais dando aulas?

– Você, mais que qualquer um, sabe o quanto eu me sinto realizado por estar treinando um garoto para me substituir – Miro apenas afirmou que sim com a cabeça – Quando Athena nos disse que esse foi o motivo pelo qual ela nos trouxe de volta à Terra, eu informei aos donos do curso que não daria mais aula no período seguinte. Aquele dia que você me encontrou chegando em casa – Camus se referia ao dia em que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez – eu estava voltando do meu último dia de aula.

Durante o último mês aquela era, não a questão principal, mas sim a que sintetizava toda a dúvida que Miro tinha acerca do futuro do relacionamento dos dois. "Onde você tava?" Foi essa a pergunta que fez aquele dia. "Resolvendo alguns problemas." Foi a inquietante resposta que recebeu. Mas agora sabia, finalmente sabia. Será que aquilo era um sinal dos Deuses, Miro se perguntava.

– Bem, parece que você fazia muito sucesso entre as suas alunas... – fez o comentário em tom de brincadeira, mas realmente acabou sentindo um pouco de ciúmes.

– Miro... – Camus disse em tom repreensivo. E, em seguida ambos caíram na risada.

Claro que Camus não fazia nem idéia que a ida ao Teatro terminaria naquela revelação, mas se sentiu estranhamente à vontade conversando com Miro sobre o assunto. Tanto que acabaram falando sobre seus projetos de vida para quando o treinamento dos seus substitutos terminasse, dali há cerca de 10 anos, colocando um ponto final na obrigação deles como Cavaleiros. Miro ouviu com atenção cada palavra do aquariano, fazia tempo que não o via tão animado, tão expansivo e, principalmente, tão disposto a se deixar observar. Redescobriu o quanto Camus era sonhador e idealista.

– Às vezes eu me sinto um idiota perto de você – Miro disse sem conseguir disfarçar um olhar apaixonado e um pouco triste.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Camus perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– Às vezes eu me pergunto o por que um homem como você ficaria ao meu lado...

Camus teve vontade de dizer "por que eu estou completamente apaixonado por você", mas se controlou. Não era assim tão fácil para ele dizer isso.

– Qual é, Miro? Ta querendo elogio? – disse sorrindo.

– Não seria mal... – disse fazendo uma divertida cara de pensativo – mas faça isso mais tarde, vamos embora? – queria beijá-lo, mas só poderia fazer isso quando estivessem à sós, então...

Camus acenou que sim com a cabeça e pediu a conta ao garçom. Logo estavam novamente dentro do carro.

– Para on... – Miro ia perguntando enquanto dava a partida no carro, quando foi interrompido por Camus.

– Para o Santuário – o aquariano disse enrolando tranquilamente um dos cachos azuis do grego.

Miro se assustou com aquela afirmativa. Os dois estavam realmente bastante cansados, mas em momento nenhum considerou a possibilidade de terminarem a noite sem que fossem um do outro. Não conseguiu evitar lançar um olhar de decepção para o francês.

– A não ser que você não queira passar a noite comigo na 11a Casa – Camus disse ao perceber a inquietação do outro.

– Que? Você está falando sério?

Os olhares se encontraram e era como se ambos faiscassem com aquele contato. Nem mais uma palavra foi dita durante o caminho até o Santuário. Miro estava absolutamente imerso em seus pensamentos, aquele estava sendo realmente um dia de muitas surpresas, mas, sem dúvida, passar a noite com Camus no Templo de Aquário era a melhor delas. A única vez que ficaram juntos dentro do Santuário foi a primeira, na casa de Escorpião, desde então, um pacto silencioso realizado entre os dois os fazia sempre optar por outros lugares, fora do Santuário.

Camus, por sua vez, tentava não pensar em absolutamente nada, mas estava difícil.

Só quando entraram, finalmente, na Casa de Aquário foi que aquele clima tenso se desfez. Camus pegou o amante pela mão e o levou até o seu quarto, Miro, pouquíssimas vezes havia entrado ali e a primeira coisa que percebeu foi como aquele quarto cheirava a Camus. O coração do escorpiano estava tão acelerado que parecia que aquela seria a sua primeira vez.

O aquariano fechou a porta lentamente e, depois, voltou a sua atenção para o amado. Colou os lábios nos dele, apesar da imensa saudade que sentia daquele contato, tentou fazer com que o beijo fosse mais amoroso do que volupioso. O escorpiano, entendendo perfeitamente a intenção do outro, acompanhou-o mantendo o ritmo lento, intenso. Até que se separaram pela primeira vez e se encararam, Camus achou que encontrou o olhar de Miro um pouco marejado mas não disse nada.

Novamente Camus pegou Miro pela mão e o guiou até a cama, fazendo com que deitasse atravessado nela. O escorpiano apenas manteve os olhos fechados, aguardando ansiosamente pelo que viria. Mas como demorava para perceber qualquer movimentação do amante acabou por levantar novamente as pálpebras. Encontrou Camus parado em pé exatamente no mesmo lugar, ao lado da cama, observando-o. Sorriu para ele.

– Às vezes eu também me pergunto o que você vê em mim... – disse sentando-se ao lado dele na cama e passando os dedos de leve sobre a pele do rosto de Miro.

– Acho que são essas nossas diferenças que nos aproximam, foi assim desde o começo, quando não passávamos de crianças.

– Você parecia um anjo, com aqueles cachinhos... – Camus disse saudosista.

Miro sorriu e levantou um pouco o corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

– E sempre foi sedutor, conseguia tudo o que queria com as servas, com esse seu jeito você sempre conseguiu tudo o que quis.

– E sabe qual é a única coisa que eu quero agora? – perguntou levantando ainda mais o corpo, sentando ao lado de Camus – eu quero você, só você... – disse enquanto puxava o aquariano mais para perto de si pela gola da camisa, não desviando o olhar dos olhos dele.

Os lábios se grudaram novamente, nesse momento nada no mundo importava, o Santuário, as armaduras, a Deusa, os aprendizes, as obrigações, as dúvidas... nada. Tudo era absolutamente dispensável.

E foi lentamente que se despiram, explorando cada pedaço de pele que se expunha a cada peça de roupa que era retirada, provando cada milímetro um do outro como se fosse a primeira vez, aproveitando cada toque. E esse minucioso trabalho levou bastante tempo, que eles nem sentiram passar por que, para eles, nem o tempo mais era importante.

Quando se viram nus foi que perceberam o quanto aquela troca de carinhos os havia deixado excitados, mas aquilo estava bom demais para que acabasse logo. Maltratariam um ao outro ainda por um bom tempo antes de se entregarem.

E o aquariano foi quem perdeu aquela guerra, implorando ao ouvido do outro que o possuísse. Miro tinha a intenção de negar, de pedir que ficassem se tocando, se beijando por mais algum tempo, apenas para provocar o outro. Mas a insistência de Camus, gemendo e sussurrando palavras desconexas ao seu ouvido, o fez perder qualquer auto-controle que ainda tivesse. Além disso, Camus já estava com a mão sobre o seu sexo há algum tempo, se continuasse sendo masturbado enquanto ouvia aquela voz suplicante ao seu ouvido, acabaria sem aproveitar o melhor da festa.

Posicionou-se entre as pernas do francês, afastando um pouco os corpos para facilitar a penetração. Mas Camus não parecia aprovar aquela separação, permanecia agarrado ao pescoço do outro, buscando os lábios ou qualquer outra superfície que pudesse beijar.

– Lindinho... – Miro disse, já ansioso, tentando fazer o aquariano se aquietar um pouco.

Camus entendeu e o soltou, largando o corpo sobre a cama e fechando os olhos. Miro então conseguiu se afastar um pouco, posicionando-se melhor para o que faria dentro em pouco, o que acabou lhe fornecendo uma belíssima visão do seu aquariano. O escorpiano ficou alguns segundos a observá-lo, os cabelos espalhados sobre a cama, aquele contraste apenas realçava o azul dos fios, que, bagunçados do jeito que estavam e somados a expressão que tinha no rosto, emprestavam à ele um ar, ao mesmo tempo, selvagem e desprotegido. O desejo de Miro tornou-se incontrolável, não havia nada que o excitasse mais do que a entrega de Camus, saber que ele era seu, pelo menos naqueles momentos.

Aproximou finalmente os seus quadris dos quadris dele e começou a atender ao pedido do aquariano, sem pressa. Camus soltou um gemido baixo e apertou um pouco mais os olhos mas, ainda assim, manteve a expressão de tranqüilidade no rosto, parecia que sabia o quanto aquilo enlouquecia o outro. Miro continuou a invadi-lo, desviando os olhos do rosto dele, assim seria mais fácil se controlar e prolongar aquele prazer todo. Continuou até se sentir todo dentro, então Camus finalmente abriu os olhos puxando-o novamente para junto de si, agarrando-o pelo pescoço. Miro buscou imediatamente a orelha do aquariano, alem de mordê-la queria dizer para ele o quanto estava sendo maravilhoso aquilo. E disse, a única resposta que ouviu foram o gemidos. Em certo momento pensou ter ouvido um "eu te amo" e, mesmo acreditando que aquilo fora realmente obra da sua imaginação, proferiu a mesma frase ao ouvido de Camus, intensificando as investidas.

Agora já não tinha mais volta, onde estava não tinha como parar, alcançaria o clímax em breve. Afastou novamente os corpos, dessa vez sob menos protestos do aquariano, e passou a masturbar Camus no mesmo ritmo das suas investidas. O francês acabou alcançando o ápice do prazer poucos segundos antes de Miro.

**000000**

_Uau, mais um capítulo, e me desculpem pela demora. _

_Na verdade eu tinha até mais coisas pra colocar aqui mas achei que ia ficar grande demais e demorado demais, então dividi em dois e explorei mais cada situação._

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos que se prontificaram a me ajudar com o francês (ia ser um diálogo maior, mas desisti), foi a Nana Pizani que acabou recebendo a incumbência de traduzir as duas ridículas frases... rs. Brigadão, Nana, espero que tenha gostado da nossa participação!_

_Antes de responder às reviews, gostaria de dizer que há 22 anos atrás, no dia 21 de janeiro de 1983, às 23:27, eu estava nascendo! Ia ser capricorniana, estava tudo marcado para o dia 20, mas eu me agarrei nas costelas da minha mãe e resolvi que só ia sair depois que tivesse certeza que seria aquariana... rs. Deu no que deu, quase morri com o cordão umbilical enrolado no pescoço. Foi arriscado, mas meu plano funcionou! Ah, e quem quiser me dar algum presente, pode ficar à vontade, ta. Qualquer viagem para a Austrália me satisfaz! _

_Anna-Malfoy, acho que esclareci tudo por e-mail né? E o capítulo que estava faltando, eu dividi em dois, então tem ainda mais um._

_Ia-Chan, alguns parecem novela mexicana mesmo (rs), mas eu não tenho nada contra não, se for bom, eu leio! Esse capítulo ficou bem mais romântico, não?_

_Milie e Eleanor Alves, parece que até os anti-yaoistas estão lendo essa fic, fico feliz!_

_Nana Pizani, o que eu posso dizer? Apenas agradecer pela ajuda e pelos elogios!_

_Eloarden Dragoon e Carola Weasley, to pensando em fazer uma enquête no último capítulo pra me ajudar a decidir sobre o que vai ser a minha próxima fic Miro&Camus, uma das opções vai ser o dark-lemon... rs. _

_Shuny Amamiya, viu, não consegui fazer o meu escorpiano preferido sofrer por muito tempo, não... rs. Ah, me passa o endereço do seu blog!_

_Daphne Pessanha, assim fico envergonhada. Espero ter mantido o padrão!_

_Bjinhos!_

_Lola Carilla Spixii_


	6. Capítulo 6

No quarto da 11a Casa Zodiacal não havia uma única alma presenciando o belo amanhecer da Grécia, os amantes ainda dormiam, nus. Miro de barriga para cima, com os braços espalhados pela cama. Do seu lado jazia o corpo do aquariano, deitado de lado com o braço e a perna direitos sobre o corpo do outro, assim como faz uma criança que dorme abraçada à um travesseiro. Ambos os corpos semi-cobertos pelos lençóis alvos compondo uma cena, sem dúvida, belíssima.

Não havia um único motivo para que o aquariano acordasse àquela hora da manhã, se as cortinas estivessem abertas poderia culpar a claridade, mas o escorpiano se preocupou em fech�-las antes de dormirem. Talvez o som do canto dos pássaros, que já estavam em plena atividade na frondosa figueira que ficava quase em frente à janela do seu quarto, mas o elaborado canto dos sabiás era por demais agradável para que pudesse incomodar o sono de alguém, pelo contrário. Talvez aquela presença "estranha" na sua cama, mas Miro podia ser tudo, menos estranho e, muito menos ainda, indesejável.

O único motivo do despertar prematuro era o perfeito funcionamento do relógio biológico do aquariano, mesmo depois de uma noite cansativa e maravilhosa como aquela, era impiedoso. Sentiu-se despertar lentamente, saindo do torpor do sono sem pressa.

Antes que estivesse completamente desperto, tomou conhecimento do corpo que agüentava o peso do seu braço e perna direitos, permitindo aquela posição tão confortável. Não abriu os olhos, não vê-lo fazia com que todos os demais sentidos se esforçassem sobremaneira para "descobrir" quem era o "invasor".

Sentiu o peito do amado subir e descer ritmicamente, enquanto um som quase inaudível era produzido pela passagem do ar pelo nariz, o coração batia igualmente compassado, demonstrando que o sono estava bastante tranqüilo. Moveu um pouco o rosto para frente e logo sentiu os grossos fios roçando em sua face, preenchendo as narinas com o cheiro característicos que as madeixas dele tinham.

O coração do aquariano acelerou ao lembrar que havia dito que o amava e que ele repetiu a frase em resposta. Será que ele dissera aquilo motivado pelo calor da situação? Se repreendeu, tinha uma tendência pessimista que ele jamais admitia para ninguém, mas que era parte da sua personalidade, uma parte ruim, ele reconhecia. Não havia motivos para não acreditar em Miro.

Sentindo-se ser invadido pela felicidade do amor correspondido, apertou, com o braço direito, o corpo do escorpiano de encontro ao seu peito. Abriu finalmente os olhos deliciando-se pela visão daquele homem em seus braços, dormindo como um anjo. Esperou ansioso que Miro despertasse com o abraço que estava recebendo, mas ele nem se mexeu.

– Sempre teve o sono pesado – disse após beijar o rosto que estava tão próximo do seu.

Em seguida espreguiçou-se e levantou, indo direto para o banheiro. Quando retornou ao quarto já estava vestido com uma bermuda branca, Miro permanecia na mesmíssima posição.

Pôs-se a recolocar alguns objetos no lugar, a recolher e dobrar as roupas dele próprio e de Miro que ainda estavam jogadas pelo chão. Mas por mais que tentasse se concentrar no que estava fazendo, seu olhar era atraído para o corpo que ocupava a sua cama. E, não mais resistindo aos encantos do escorpiano, parou tudo o que estava fazendo e optou por ficar observando-o.

Cada curva do corpo dele era perfeita, o tom da pele, a expressão de quase sorriso que tinha na face... Camus tentou se lembrar de última vez que o vira dormindo, foi alguma das muitas vezes que ele chegou embriagado e ficou com medo da solidão da Casa de Escorpião. Mas aquele Miro não tinha nada a ver com esse que estava em sua cama, era outro.

Voltou um pouco mais no tempo, tentando encontrar aquela expressão tranquila em alguma antiga memória.

_Em lençóis brancos você dorme  
__E eu em meu canto te admiro  
__Em meu descanso você brilha  
__Em teus encantos meus suspiros_

Logo a encontrou, foi na última noite que passara no Santuário, antes de ir para a Sibéria treinar Hyoga. Entre receber a notícia e partir passou-se uma semana, era perceptível a felicidade de Miro, só ele sabia o quanto Camus também estava feliz em ter um aluno. Mas era uma felicidade mórbida, altruísta. Na última noite antes da viagem, Miro colocou o sorriso mais natural que pôde no rosto e subiu para 11a Casa Zodiacal, encontrou o aquariano terminando de encaixotar alguns objetos que ele levaria consigo, tarefa na qual Miro fez questão de ajuda-lo.

Depois Camus preparou-lhes um chá de maçã, e ficaram relembrando o passado, sentados no chão da sala, agora vazia, da Casa de Aquário. Logo ambos estavam aos prantos, abraçados. Ninguém, em todo o Santuário, seria capaz de imaginar aquela cena, o frio Cavaleiro de Aquário e o orgulhoso Cavaleiro de Escorpião, chorando feito duas mocinhas.

– Camus, posso passar a noite aqui com você? – Miro perguntou entre soluços, sem afrouxar o abraço.

– Claro que pode – o aquariano ainda tinha voz embargada.

– Eu deito no chão mesmo, não precisa se preocupar...

Camus afastou o outro, encarando-o.

– Que deu em você? Em outros tempos você iria direto para a minha cama sem nem pedir... – e sorriu.

– Não quero te incomodar, a sua viagem amanhã vai ser bem cansativa – Miro ainda mantinha um tom solene, pesado.

– Na época que você tinha medo de relâmpago a minha cama servia...

Os dois continuaram "discutindo" até que, já cansados, foram dormir, juntos. Nessa época não havia desejo entre eles, certamente se amavam, mas era um amor fraternal. Aliás, isso era algo que muito confundia a cabeça do aquariano, não sabia que um tipo de amor podia se transformar em outro. Abandonou as divagações sobre o amor e voltou para as suas recordações, na manhã seguinte estava a lembrança que Camus tanto procurava, o rosto angelical.

_Não acorde ainda, seja meu anjo  
__Guarde minha vida embaixo  
__Dos teus lençóis brancos  
__Sonhe melodias e acorde cantando  
__Deixe que o dia siga teus planos_

Retornou aos seus afazeres, andando de um lado para o outro, por fim foi até a cozinha passar um café. Quando retornou encontrou Miro ainda dormindo, já havia passado umas boas horas desde que acordara e resolveu que era hora do outro despertar também. Já ia sentar ao lado dele na cama para a árdua tarefa de acorda-lo quando teve uma idéia melhor. Foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas, o sol já estava bem alto mas a figueira ainda sombreava a janela do quarto, Camus tinha certeza que aquela claridade já seria o suficiente para desperta-lo.

Afastou-se lentamente da janela e sentou-se em uma poltrona de tecido azul escuro. Com um certo sadismo esperou pacientemente pelo despertar. Miro logo se mostrou incomodado com a claridade, levando a mão esquerda até o rosto, afim de proteger os olhos. Mas aquilo não lhe pareceu suficiente. Virou o corpo de lado, escondendo a face com o braço direito. Dessa forma parecia ter ficado mais confortável, permaneceu alguns bons minutos nessa posição até que começou a se agitar novamente, dessa vez reclamando em voz baixa por estar acordando tão "cedo". Por fim arrancou o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça, colocando-o por cima, demonstrando uma certa raiva.

Camus sorriu com aquela cena, Miro ainda conservava os gestos infantis e isso também era um charme. Levantou da sua poltrona e sentou na beirada da cama, ao lado do corpo do escorpiano. Puxou delicadamente o travesseiro de cima da cabeça do grego que, ainda meio dormindo, meio acordado, reclamava em grunhidos ininteligíveis.

Depois que finalmente o aquariano conseguiu arrancar o travesseiro dele, passou a acariciar e beijar o belo rosto do escorpiano. Miro demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro a claridade, depois alguém lhe arranca o travesseiro e em seguida lhe beija... Mas logo identificou o perfume de Camus, o cheiro amadeirado tão característico, sua alma sorria. Abriu lentamente os olhos, ainda estranhando a claridade e viu um borrão debruçado sobre si, que depois tomou a forma do único ser sobre a Terra que tocara o seu coração. Dessa vez sorriu com os lábios, enquanto passava os braços por trás das costas de Camus, obrigando-o a deitar o corpo dele sobre o seu.

– Você sabe o que eu faço com quem me acorda? – perguntou com a voz rouca, característica de quem acaba de acordar.

Em seguida virou-se, jogando o corpo do aquariano de costas ao seu lado, ficando, por fim, com o rosto dele à poucos centímetros do seu.

– Beija?

Miro não respondeu, não com palavras, apenas colou os seus lábios nos lábios dele, lembrando que tinha ouvido um eu te amo daquela boca na noite anterior, o beijo logo se tornou mais apaixonado.

Não precisavam de palavras para compreender o que estava acontecendo, aquele beijo estava selando, silenciosamente, o início. Quando se separaram tinham os olhos úmidos.

– Bom dia, meu anjo – foi a única coisa que o aquariano conseguiu dizer.

_Quando acordar, bom dia  
__A madrugada vem te olhar tranquila  
__E vai avisar o dia  
__Que pode te acordar  
__Bom dia, anjo_

000000

_Song cap despretensioso e pequeno. Perdão por demorar tanto para escrever um capítulo tão... sei l�, fiquei descontente mas desisti de tentar melhorar._

_Antes de começar a responder às reviews, agradeço às felicitações de todos pelo meu aniversário!_

_Ilia-chan, hi, moça, não tem mais segunda parte! Transformei o que seria a segunda parte em uma outra situação, que será publicada em breve (assim eu espero, quero a minha criatividade e vontade de escrever de volta!)_

_Anna-Malfoy, calma! Ainda vai demorar para o último capítulo!_

_Nana, também adorei a nossa participação! Pena que o Miro não me deu muita bola... rs. Adoro você, menina!_

_Carola Weasley, como eu disse aí em cima, muitos capítulos ainda pela frente. Quanto ao fato de o último capítulo ter sido praticamente apenas a visão do Camus, essa foi a vez do nosso francês descobrir os seus sentimentos, por isso centrei a narrativa nele. E, oh, seus elogios me deixam envergonhada... rs._

_Camis, brigadão pelos elogios! E não se acanhe em me mandar reviews, eu as adoro!_

_Ia-Chan, sabe como é, ascendência em libra, adoro um romance, mas a lua em áries torna tudo mais... caliente, dá nisso aí. _

_GaminiPoke, eles são, realmente, fofíssimos! _

_A música é "Bom dia, anjo" do Jair Oliveira, o Jairzinho._

_Ah, quem quiser conversar comigo sobre a fic ou sobre qualquer outra coisa, pode me procurar no MSN (lolaspixii arroba hotmail ponto com)._

_Prometo que o próximo capítulo sairá mais rápido e será melhor!_

_Bjinhos!_

_Lola Carilla Spixii _


End file.
